


The Convergence of Paths

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Oliver and Nyssa met for the first time in 2x13. What if instead they met years earlier when Oliver was still in his playboy lifestyle and uncertain of his future and Nyssa just recently arrived in Starling City, America. The changes that come about will affect both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**So this is a combination of a plot bunnies I got so I just sat down and worked on this, instead of working on my other stories.**

**Which yes this is going to be an Oliver/Nyssa pairing.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nighttime in Starling City, inside a club during late October, 2007

Oliver in his early twenties, with neck length blonde hair and in a white dress shirt and black suit pants, is sitting at booth.

Holding a glass of alcohol in his hand, Oliver watches as the liquid makes small waves inside. Really doesn't feel like drinking any despite this being his second glass, which it's not even a buzz.

Not that he couldn't get full out wasted but just doesn't feel like doing it unlike Tommy's whose probably out on the dance floor with a few girls.

Got in an argument earlier with Laurel over his refusal to move in together and her accusing him of cheating on her, with Felicity Smoak one of tech interns at Queen Consolidated.

Despite the fact that Oliver has told Laurel and Quentin both more than once he's not Robert, who is less than faithful to Moira. Sure he went through high school and a few colleges where he slept with he thinks thirteen different girls but never cheated on any of them, including Laurel.

Which Laurel and him decided to break up for like the eighteenth or twentieth time. Pointing out to Laurel the fact that she has this perfect, dream idea of her one day being this high class DA lawyer and him working as CEO at Queen Consolidated mostly likely made it worse.

Although, Oliver really can't bring himself to care. Maybe it's just best if they end for good cause, things just are not working out unless Laurel actually realizes to not always blame him for everything.

"Most people when having a glass filled with alcohol they usually drink it" a female voice said, off to his right.

"Whatever you want, I could care less and I'm not interested. Go away" Oliver said.

"I don't really want anything" the woman said.

Oliver turns to look and sees a woman standing there in a red fitting dress which, stops about mid-thigh. Her physical appearance is stunning with black hair flowing down her neck.

"You really don't know who I am?" Oliver asked, in partial disbelief.

"No, should I?" the woman replied, sitting down next to him.

"Oliver Queen? The Queen's and Merlyn's are the richest family in Starling, since they built it nearly two centuries ago" Oliver said, kind still surprised the woman didn't know.

"I've heard of the Queens and read about you in the local newspaper but didn't exactly memorize your picture" the woman said, a light smile.

"Who are you because I don't think you're from around here?" Oliver asked.

"Nyssa Raatko. I've recently came into America four months ago" the woman said.

"Why come to talk to me?" Oliver asked, a light smile.

"Honestly? I'm not really sure. This really is not my type of environment, I was curious for what the experience was. For you, I can't say you really look like you belong here either" Nyssa said.

Letting out a sigh "For these past months I'm not really sure anymore. It just feels like I'm wasting my life away. Really I started rebelling from my parents but now all I feel is emptiness" Oliver said, there's a pain in his voice.

"Your parents plan out your life before you were born?" Nyssa asked, which after all she has experience in that area.

"That's an understatement, if there ever was one. From the day I was born my parents only want one thing is to have me become CEO and get married to someone who has some influence in the city" Oliver said, his tone bitter "I rebelled because that's the only way I could feel like I get my own path."

"Why not try to follow something you enjoy doing?" Nyssa asked.

Turning to better look at her "Not even sure where I would start" Oliver replied, a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Life's paths can be hard to figure out" Nyssa said.

A light nod "So… Ms. Raatko what brings you to America?" Oliver asked.

"It's a long story. Things between my father and I have been dysfunctional as you Americans, might say. I just couldn't take him trying to control me any longer… so I left" Nyssa said, a hint of pain in her voice.

"You able to support yourself?" Oliver asked, curious.

"I have a finical wealth to last for longer than most of the people in this room will be alive" Nyssa replied.

"So I guess your covered" Oliver said, a bit jokily then becomes serious "How long are you going to be staying in Starling?"

"However long I chose" Nyssa said. "You have any family besides your parents?"

"My sister, Thea. What about you?" Oliver replied.

"I had a sister…. once" Nyssa said, a brief but painful memory comes back.

Understanding the need to change subjects "Are you enjoying America so far?" Oliver asked.

"I am. I've been to other countries but when outsiders say this country really is a paradise they are not wrong" Nyssa said.

"I wouldn't really know I haven't left Starling much besides a few trips to other states and out on the yacht" Oliver replied.

Giving a nod "I enjoyed our conversation. I hope you find what is your looking for" Nyssa said.

"Me to and enjoy the city" Oliver replied, with a light grin.

"I will" Nyssa said, climbing to her feet before walking off and disappearing into the crowd.

Oliver can't help but watch as Nyssa vanishes because there's just something off about her and he can't figure out what. Contrary to what people might think he didn't even try to get Nyssa's number or even sleep with her. Sure, he think's Nyssa's extremely attractive but is willing to just have a conversation at times.

Still, his mind is running over what Nyssa said about doing something that interests him but before he can think about it more, Oliver sees a very drunk Tommy walk up.

"Hey buddy. So why did you let that hot beauty gets away or didn't she just want to play?" Tommy asked, with a smile.

"No, we just talked. I just don't have a much of an interest tonight" Oliver said.

"Alright well talking time's over. I've got a few lovely girls just hungry for us" Tommy said.

Grimacing "I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy. Enjoy the girls and the party" Oliver said, climbing to his feet.

"Wait? Where you going?" Tommy asked, slightly surprised.

"Home" Oliver replied, then walks off.

* * *

Midafternoon of the following day at the Queen Mansion

Groaning, Oliver opens his eye as he lays on the bed looking around his room. After a few minutes, dressed in only a simple pair of sweat pants he sits up allowing his thoughts to take over.

Really his mind has been running over, the idea he ended up getting last night when thinking about Nyssa's advice to go into doing something he preferred instead.

Of course, he blew Tommy off last night but really was not in the mood to deal with any of his friend's party attempts. Plus, just being tiered in general from all of yesterday's events.

Getting to his feet, Oliver makes his way over to the closet with opening the door and walking into it.

Briefly looking at his various formal dress suits, Oliver turning towards his more casual cloths grabs a simple white, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with some sneakers then heads out of his closest.

Time for a quick shower then he's got a few plans for today, Oliver decides heading to the bathroom. Because those plans are going to be working on getting a night club started.

* * *

Later in the park area

Oliver is walking near, Thea who's in her early teens and dressed in a simple shirt and pants, with letting her burette hair flow.

A few hours ago, after Thea got into a fight with a bully at school he had to go pick his sister up since both Robert and Moira where pre occupied with work. As usual, Oliver bitterly notes. So he decided to take Thea out through the city, since neither where really doing much else and wants to be sure he spends time with his sister.

Which speaking of his sister, Oliver watches as Thea runs over to the pond area only a short distance up ahead. Smiling to himself, Oliver goes to follow when seeing Nyssa approaching and decides that there are not many people around, Thea's safe for now.

"Hello. What are you going out here?" Nyssa asked, wearing a simple blue blouse with a black jacket and pants.

"Decided to spend some time with my sister" Oliver replied.

Just before Nyssa can respond they both turn upon hearing Thea screaming for somebody to get away. Oliver seeing a man is really too close to his sister, runs over.

"Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Oliver asked.

"I just wanted to talk to your sister. You know get her side of the whole Queen family. I'm a reporter" Telman Davies said.

"Really? Cause I don't think reporters would touch my ass" Thea replied, sharply.

Glaring "You stay away from us both" Oliver said then turns to go, taking Thea along with him.

Reaching for the younger Queen's arm "What about our one on one-time sweetie?" Telman said, smirking.

Shoving the man backwards "I told you to back off of my sister" Oliver growls.

"I just want an interview, you jerk" Telman replied angrily then throws a punch which hits Oliver right in his stomach.

Telman gives a few more solid blows to Oliver's upper body before he responds back with a punch into Telman's face. Grabbing Telman, by his shirt Oliver just begins delivering blow after blow to Telman's face and chest area.

Once the man has blood coming out of his eyes, nose and mouth Oliver shoves him into the pond then holds Telman's head in the water. Rage filled, over what the man nearly did to sister Oliver doesn't really care about drowning Telman in the water despite the fact, he's never really killed before. Vaguely can hear Thea's screams to stop but the only thought running through Oliver's mind, is to being sure this man never gets near his sister ever again.

However, two female hands grip his arms then applying pressure to the correct nerves forces Oliver to let go and looking over sees it's Nyssa. Slowly Oliver gets to his feet with rubbing his eyes as he comes to the realization of almost killing a man in cold blood.

For a moment, a colder, darker side to Oliver that just accepts it as necessary before he pushes that aside to deal with those emotions later. Since right now, Oliver glancing around sees a few people all around them with their cell phones pointed in his direction.

Glancing at Thea who is a little shell shocked and Nyssa who is perfectly calm "We need to go" Oliver said.

Nyssa just nods as she begins following Oliver, out of the park.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Thea is a little older then her age in the series. I'm thinking 13 or 14.**

**Now for most likely the biggest thing, is Oliver beating and nearly killing Telman Davies to protect Thea. Well I partially got the idea from Arrow 1x01 where the news reporter talks about Oliver assaulting a paparazzi and I'm like I can add more to that. Also we've seen how dark Oliver can get in killing so I decided to explore the fact that part is just buried, really deep down inside of him.**

**Also Telman Davies is a reporter/villain in the comics so I decided to use the guy for this.**

**For everything of why Nyssa is in Starling, that will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 

**Now we got a fresh trailer of Arrow season 5.**

**Well I'm going to give the show a few episodes to prove itself but yea my trust and hope for Arrow has been shattered by the past two years.**

**I will say I've placed a major black mark on them already having by Felicty being the one who comes up with the idea a new team. Just more stupid pandering because apparently Oliver can't have a thought on his own.**

**For some of the better stuff.**

**I do like Oliver's new Green Arrow suit. It's amazing how much of a difference the sleeves can make.**

**The flashback stuff kind of looks a little interesting and Anatoly is back. I figured that on Anatoly coming back, so no surprise. Which hopefully this year the flashbacks last longer then ten seconds.**

**Now I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

 

 

Later at the Queen mansion

Oliver is heading for the study room after helping Nyssa get Thea to her room. Even he could tell, Thea was obviously in shock and Nyssa said she would help his sister out. Really, can't say Thea's the only one in shock considering there's a part of him in shock of nearly killing the guy and the other, is just strangely a cold, acceptance.

Oliver gripping ahold of the door handle, has to wonder if there's a side that is buried down, deep within. A side of a cold blooded killer. Oliver pushes those thoughts away as he steps into the room to see both Robert and Moira by the desk.

Despite them having, complete blank faces Oliver has grown up around enough people and including his own parents, plus having perfected one of his own that he's able to tell when they are just masks. Right now, Oliver knows not surprisingly they are unhappy at him most likely.

"How's Thea doing?" Robert asked, concerned.

"She's fine and up resting" Oliver replied, deciding to leave Nyssa out.

"I want to know what on earth caused you to act like a brutal savage, and nearly kill a man? In public no less? Do you even realize the PR damage this is going to require of cleaning up?" Moira asked, a thin line of rage but keeping it restrained.

"Moira, please. We saw the clip ourselves and" Robert begins only is cut off by his wife glaring.

"Because the man was going after my sister and I gave him every chance to walk away, mother" Oliver said.

"You could have handled it differently, I was going to say. I don't agree with the cold savagery you displaced out there today son" Robert said, in a disapproving tone.

"Plus the damage it's going to do for the Queen family publicly and even possibly for Queen Consolidated" Moira said.

"Where either of you even there to pick up Thea today from school when she probably need you the most? No, and the only thing either of you care about is how it's going to affect us publicly or the company" Oliver replied, his control of patience slipping.

"How dare you. Show us some respect when you're talking to us" Moira said, in a demanding tone.

"Neither of you get it from me. I don't give a damn about the tabloids or the PR department. It's sad, that our own parents are not even willing to actually be there for their children" Oliver replied angrily.

Robert and Moira are both seething when Oliver walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Walking through the hallway, Oliver moves down the steps and enters into the living room with sitting on the couch. Throwing his head back, to hit the pillows Oliver tiredly sighs. Needs to get a handle on his emotions brought out from the argument with his parents before going up to see Thea.

"I heard what happened" a male voice said.

Oliver startled looks over to see Malcolm, standing by the door way in his regular black suit and tie. Probably came over to see him and Thea, since he's kind of like their uncle and Robert's best friend.

"Yea, I'm sure you can expect my parents are less then pleased" Oliver said.

"I don't think I will have much success in changing Robert's mind or Moira's. However, I do approve of what you did" Malcolm replied.

"You do?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"You protected your family by doing what was necessary. That's a certain conviction very few people have, Oliver" Malcolm replied.

Giving a slight nod "Thank you. I need to go see Thea" Oliver said, climbing to his feet.

"Right. I'll be in to see her, eventually" Malcolm said.

Oliver just moves past Malcolm and heads up the stairs to at a time, then turning into the hallway sees Nyssa standing there.

"How's Thea?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Your sister is fine but resting" Nyssa replied.

"I'm not used to saying this but thank you. Not many people would be willing to take the time to help either of us" Oliver said, a light smile.

"Thea's why you stay with your parents isn't she?" Nyssa asked.

"I… don't want to leave her all alone to either of them. I'm really the only person she has. If it was just me then…. yea… there are times I've considered leaving" Oliver replied.

"It's a hard choice to make" Nyssa said.

"How did you do it, then?" Oliver asked.

"I lost my sister" Nyssa replied, bluntly.

"I'm, sorry" Oliver said.

"It's fine" Nyssa said, then as she's walking by subtly places something in his hand.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see" Nyssa replied with a wink before descending the steps.

Oliver opens the piece of paper in his hand to discover, an address for an apartment and cell phone number, presumably. Smiling Oliver pockets the paper, knowing he'll have to make use of it later.

* * *

Later, at the Merlyn penthouse

After having taken the elevator up, and now inside the hallway, Oliver walks towards the main door when it opens up to reveal Tommy dressed in only his boxers and woman in her early-twenties, fortunately clothed.

Oliver blankly watches as Tommy kisses the woman who he recognizes as upcoming Central City news reporter Iris West, before Iris goes running off down the hallway.

"Let me guess, you told Ms. West you would call her later" Oliver said.

"I know normally we use that as a lie but this time, I just might. She was pretty good" Tommy replied, a massive grin.

"I can't imagine Iris's dad will be all that pleased if he ever finds out" Oliver said, an amusing grin.

Confusion written across his face "Why do you say that?" Tommy asked.

"Because Iris's dad is Joe West and a detective for Central City" Oliver replied.

"Crap. How on earth do you know that?" Tommy asked.

"I read an article Iris wrote in a newspaper once, about her dad. It was an assignment for Harvard before I got kicked out" Oliver said.

"You actually did that. Wait you actually read something?" Tommy asked, kind of shocked.

Letting out a sigh with pinching the bridge of his nose "Yes, I read stuff Tommy and I actually do the work at rare times. We've been kicked out of four colleges but never for failing grades. Or at least, I haven't" Oliver replied.

"Right, well I doubt either of us are going to be getting top of the grades awards, anytime soon. Come on in" Tommy said.

Walking into the apartment with closing the door behind him "Thanks" Oliver said.

"I'm going to put on some clothes then I'll be back out. I think there's some fresh lunch" Tommy said, walking off.

"No, I'm good" Oliver replied moving into the living room.

Moving over to a small bar, Oliver pours himself a glass of Vodka then goes over to a chair with taking light sips every few minutes. Needs something to help calm his nerves after all the craziness from today and just because he's thinking of being a better person. Well, doesn't mean he's going to give up enjoying his alcohol every now and again.

Eventually Tommy comes out wearing a simple dress shirt and pants with sitting himself down on the couch, after pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

After drinking some out of his glass "So what brings you by? Have any idea to go and start some trouble today?" Tommy asked.

"I think I'm in enough media trouble for one day" Oliver said, grimly.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"You haven't heard?" Oliver wondered.

"Well, I've been… busy and considering how much the garbage news throws garbage out at us every darn second of the day, I don't pay much attention to us" Tommy said.

Chuckling "True. The news media isn't what it used to be and hasn't been for a long time. Well, I was with Thea at the Park when this paparazzi guy came up" Oliver said.

"I hardly see why that's got you in hot water" Tommy said, drinking a good amount from the glass.

"Because… when the guy went after Thea, I lost it Tommy. I beat the guy enough to send him to the hospital and nearly… drowned him" Oliver replied, pain and guilt in his voice.

"If it was anybody else other than Thea, I would be extremely upset but I get it. She's like my sister to and if I saw some creep, getting to close I would gone ballistic" Tommy said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied.

"Still, I think almost nearly becoming a murder is something I don't agree with, ever. You can always be better than the murder who left me without a mother, Oliver" Tommy said, his voice lightly angry.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm planning on spending my nights out killing bad guys as a vigilante or something" Oliver replied, in a jokily and cynical tone.

Giving a smile "So have any plans or are you just thinking of hiding out?" Tommy asked.

"I was planning on seeing a few people on the possibility of starting a nightclub but those plans where ruined" Oliver replied.

"Starting a nightclub?" Tommy asked, scoffing "The both of us barely know a thing about business. Besides why on earth would you anyway? We have all the money in the world and all the girls at our finger tips, we are like our own Peter Pans."

"Isn't there a part of you just bored by this same old routine?" Oliver asked.

"No, there really isn't. I mean your sudden change of attitude doesn't have to do with the female at Club Zero from last night?" Tommy asked, curious.

"Nyssa? No it has to do with me" Oliver said.

"Good, I was wondering for a second you might actually be thinking of changing just for some catch" Tommy replied.

A serious look "I don't think Nyssa's just some catch this time. Anyhow, I was wondering if you would want to be my partner in the club?" Oliver asked.

"Your serious?" Tommy asked then busts out laughing "No, I'm good. I have no reason to work considering I'm quite happy with my life, Oliver. So when the club idea fades out just know I told you so."

Giving a long sigh "Alright. Enjoy your drinks and everything else" Oliver said, disappointed while getting to his feet.

"The same" Tommy replied, finishing off his drink.

While moving towards the door, Oliver just shakes his head realizing he really shouldn't have expected anything different before leaving.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Which I don't normally ask this but could you guys actually drop reviews.**

**Ok so Oliver ends up in hot water not surprisingly with Robert and Moira.**

**For Iris sleeping with Tommy originally that wasn't even planned but I just end up getting this strange idea to pick Iris. Which I was reminded of something she said in Flash 1x08 about Oliver being like one of the tops five guys she would cheat on Eddie with from I guess Oliver being a former playboy. So I decided her sleeping with Tommy fits.**

**Not really much else to add.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So it's been awhile.**

**Just to clear up a few things.**

**Despite the fact I like Sara Lance as a character well for this story she does not exist.**

**Also incase anyone is wondering will Nyssa ever become pregnant? *chuckles* um, no. I'm not one for writing stories with babies or young kids running around.**

**I don't own anything in the Arrowverse or DC comics but you guys already should know that by now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

An expensive apartment

Having just entered, Oliver makes his way down a hallway and opens the door to a room. Oliver stops upon seeing directly a few feet ahead is Nyssa practicing on a wooden dummy with Escrima sticks. She's dressed in a black tank top with pants and her hair is pulled back into a bun.

"Hello, Oliver" Nyssa said, not breaking her attacks on the object.

Surprised "How did you know it was me?" Oliver asked.

"I heard you come in and know the sound of your footsteps" Nyssa replied. A skill ingrained from years under the League of Assassins.

"Cool" Oliver said, lightly smiling.

Looking around, Oliver sees it's a massive training room since the entire floor is padded and lined up against the far wall is racks of various weapons. On the left side of the room is various targets set up, ranging from simple bullseye to human outlines and more.

Where ever Nyssa comes from, Oliver figures she grew up with some serious people who taught her a lot of Kung Fu stuff.

"Could you grab me that water bottle?" Nyssa asked, finally stopping.

Glancing over to see a half empty plastic water bottle, sitting on a fridge Oliver grabs it with walking over to hand the bottle to Nyssa.

"Thank you" Nyssa said, with taking a drink from the bottle.

"Your welcome" Oliver replied.

"Are you ok?" Nyssa asked, noticing despite a good mask he's obviously bothered by something.

"No" Oliver said, sighing "It's just my best friend Tommy, not wanting to start up the night club with me kind of stings a bit."

"A night club?" Nyssa asked, a curious tone.

"Yea, since I figured clubbing is one of the few things I'm good at and I've got a few skills in business just from growing up in with my dad, might as well give it a shot. I kind of thinking of placing it in The Glades" Oliver replied.

"Isn't that area of the city falling apart?" Nyssa asked.

"To most people they see it as just a wasted place. Sure the area is going to hell but it can't be all that dangerous. Figured I'd just hire me a really good security team" Oliver replied.

Nyssa's silent with trying to not comment on the naivety of that statement, not because of not wanting to offend him. She's been known to voice her opinion regardless of what other people think but rather, sees no real need to bring it up at this time. Also Oliver's clearly looking for someone to lean on and confide in so she's not going to ruin that.

Which that's not say she can't admire his ability of vision, much similar to men like Andrew Carnegie who led to steel being mass produced in the United States or John D Rockefeller who did the same for oil and both massive philanthropists. Her father would often tell stories from his time personally knowing the men during the Industrial Revolution.

"If you are going to be in such a dangerous area, no way I'm letting you be unable to defend yourself" Nyssa said, handing him the Escrima sticks.

Looking at her confused "What do you want me to do with these?" Oliver asked.

"Instead of using your fists you use these as guides" Nyssa said, having stepped over to a rack to grab her own.

Shaking his head "I'm not learning how to fight. I have no real need to and besides I'm going to have a security team at the club anyway" Oliver replied.

"A security team was not around for you dealing with that reporter earlier today" Nyssa said, bluntly.

"True" Oliver said, knowing she's right.

They walk out into the middle of the room facing each other. Nyssa swings which Oliver is unable to stop the blow to his left ribcage or the one directly into his stomach.

Falling to the ground, lightly gasping for breath Oliver feels like just quitting but there's a part of him that refuses to and strangely he decides to listen to that part. Grabbing the sticks, Oliver gets back to his feet.

Nyssa swings at his side again, only this time Oliver blocks it and does the same to the one aimed for his head only is to slow for the one to hit him in the chest. Stumbling back, but regaining his balance Oliver swings back only for Nyssa to stop the blow aimed at her head.

Oliver swings again for her right side only to be blocked once more and barely manages to duck out of the way of another swipe at his head and rapidly responds with a swipe towards Nyssa's upper chest area which connects.

"Nice job" Nyssa said, a light grin but knows she let him get that shot because sometimes having a bit of self-confidence can do a lot.

"Thanks. So… keep going?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, although now I'm going to being teaching you" Nyssa replied.

Oliver just nods as Nyssa begins showing him how to correctly hold the sticks then begins going through the various movements to block and attack. Eventually they start sparing again which Nyssa, is quietly impressed at how fast Oliver is able to pick up the movements she taught.

However, Nyssa wins most of the sparring successions with Oliver, who usually ends up flat on his back but gets right back up. Despite knowing in few hours he's going to be aching from bruises of all the times from being hit.

* * *

Three hours later at the Queen Mansion as night is just beginning to fall

Oliver is walking up the stairs and into the hallway, intending to head for Robert's study room. Which Oliver let's out a groan of pain at his left shoulder still hurting from the sparing secession, earlier.

For this current conversation with his father, he really doesn't have much of an idea. Oliver figures it might be about the banquet tonight for the future STAR Labs Particle Accelerator.

Which that's probably the reason Iris West was in town, if Oliver had to guess. Probably wants him to go there, so to give the public and media an appearance of everything is fine to clear any remaining traces of the video that has already been removed from the public.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Oliver opens the door to the study then steps inside with shutting the door behind, when seeing Robert at the desk looking down at something in his lap.

"What do you want dad? If this about the banquet I'm already planning on going" Oliver said.

"Come over here" Robert said, looking up.

Oliver just walks over then stops a few feet away notices how worn down his father looks. Like he hasn't had any sleep in for long time and something has seriously been troubling him.

"This is not easy for me and I need you to give me your complete attention with no questions" Robert said, his voice completely serious.

Oliver just nods knowing when his father is like this, well it's best to just not interrupt. Something he for sure doesn't always follow but doesn't see much reason right now, to get into a full blown argument.

"Years ago when Malcolm returned after his wife's death he came to me with an idea to start a secret group of the wealthy to begin helping Starling. We formed Tempest with a few others and created this" Robert said, pointing to a journal on the desk "Every name on The List is a criminal and we blackmailed them to make donations."

Oliver just nods trying to process this information.

"A few weeks ago, things changed. Malcolm decided it wasn't working anymore so he decided we needed a new Undertaking instead. After the Markov Device is built Malcolm is going to use it to create a man made Earthquake to level The Glades" Robert said.

"How are the people going to get out?" Oliver asked, although he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"They are not. Malcolm's going to kill thousands of people in order to rebuild The Glades" Robert replied, his voice filled with guilt.

Oliver steps back, his face not bothering to hide the shock of somehow Malcolm is willing to commit mass murder all to fix The Glades. He knew Malcolm had become colder following his wife's death and disappearing for two years but this is almost beyond comparison.

"Tell me you have a plan to stop this massacre?" Oliver asked, finally able to find this voice again.

"Everything I've tried has not worked and if I tried to go public, I would be killed before I even got there. Malcolm knows I'm not supportive and I know one of the members of Tempest sold me out" Robert said, defeat in voice.

"You want me to do something don't you?" Oliver asked, as the uneasy realization comes upon him.

"I want you to right my wrongs from The List to the Undertaking. Which is why I cannot continue" Robert said.

"What you mean, not continue?" Oliver asked, confusion on his face.

Robert just raises up the revolver in his hands and puts the gun to his head. Oliver goes to make a sound but is unable to fast enough as Robert pulls the trigger blowing brain matter and blood everywhere.

Oliver stands there for minutes but it feels like hours, as he does not move from his spot as staring in horror. As his brain struggles to process several things at once. First, his father just committed suicide out of guilt for his involvement with The Undertaking but all that leads back to Malcolm Merlyn.

A man he once considered family but now that's all gone. Leaving only a burning fire to stop Malcolm, plus to somehow prevent the Undertaking and deal with those in Robert's notebook.

Beginning to come out of his state of shock with his hands uneasy, Oliver pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and begins to dial 911. As it's ringing, Oliver knows he's got to put his emotions aside and deal with everything Robert's death will bring for the next few hours.

It's going to be a long day for what remains of it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**So who exactly saw that coming with Robert?**

**This is where I start to diverge from canon on the show and how the whole thing of Robert dying early is because I wanted to change things up.**

**Originally I had Robert on the life raft, tell Oliver everything but when I began changing things around I decided to still keep that element. Sure they didn't have Robert tell Oliver everything since they would have had no mystery however, Robert giving nearly all the details might have been a little more helpful.**

**For Oliver not showing all that much crying, well one thing about him is he has always tended to be able to organize his emotions when there's a mission at hand.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**The usual disclaimer of I don't own anything in the Arrowverse**

**Enjoy**

* * *

At the same time in The Glades

In red and black robes with her hood up, and a quiver full of arrows on her back, Nyssa scales up a drain pipe then reaches the window to an apartment. Opening it, Nyssa climbs inside to see a Leo Muller in raggedy cloths while laying asleep on his couch.

Swiftly, Nyssa notches an arrow on his bow then releases sending it right into the man's heart. Doesn't even blink, because Leo Muller sold drugs to teenagers. Knows from growing up, that the law system does not always stop the monsters of society and is why the League of Assassins exist to replace evil with death.

Once she became six teen years of age, her father began sending Talia and her on missions to remove that evil. Which Nyssa knows grimly, they both lived as assassins until her sister's death.

When leaving the League, Nyssa vowed she would not pick up her equipment again. However just seeing a drug dealer sell his product, the over whelming need to help became too strong and she knows the police or anyone else would never do what needed to be done. So knowing that she put on her equipment again and decided to permanently fix the problem. Of course this man was just the low level pusher and not the dealer, who Nyssa is going to work on finding next.

Upon slinging the bow around her back, Nyssa turning around heads out the window.

* * *

Six hours later, in Oliver's bed room

Oliver closes the door, with letting out a tired sigh of exhaustion from both emotional and physical. Making his way over to the desk, Oliver presses a few buttons on his computer to play a Pat Benatar song, Outlaw Blues.

Walking over to his bed, Oliver collapses on it as his thoughts take over. Once calling the SCPD, he made a call to Laurel so she could pick up Thea and get her out of the house.

By the time, Laurel showed up the police where already there and he was talking to them, so only saw Laurel in passing. Fortunately, he was able to keep Thea from seeing dad's body and Oliver doubts he will ever forget, as Thea broke down when telling her of Robert's death.

He tried calling Nyssa but she didn't answer. That's kind of annoying since he really wants to inform her of the situation but is not getting angry over that. Since Oliver knows where his anger really is directed or rather at Robert and Malcolm.

Which Oliver decides, as he begins to let a few of walls down that maybe he can actually grieve for his father now that he's alone.

"Oliver Queen" a male voice comes from near the window.

Or not, Oliver grimaces with getting to his feet to see the intruder. The man is in a black suit with a black hood and full face mask. There is a quiver full of arrows on his back and a compound bow in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, pushing down his fear.

"I'm the Dark Archer. I want answers about what Robert told you before he died" he said.

"My father shot himself. Just like I told the police" Oliver said, hoping his lying skills are enough.

"You're lying" Dark Archer replied.

"I've always had a problem with authority figures. So you can go to hell" Oliver said.

Dark Archer throws a dart into Oliver's neck that he goes to pull out but the sedative already is working, so he's out cold before even landing on the carpet floor.

* * *

Groaning with his head feeling like having hang over, Oliver opens his eyes slowly.

Trying to move, Oliver looks up to see a chain keeping his hands tied above his head which the chain itself is attached to the ceiling by a heavy bolts. Looking around, Oliver much to his horror fins himself in a small concrete room with only a steel door in the room. However, judging from the massive holes in the roof, Oliver guesses he's in some kind of outside environment judging from seeing the birds flying overhead and trees.

Still all that aside, indescribable fear is coursing through his every nerve. Doesn't know whose coming through that door or if he will ever see home again. Because Oliver knows one thing for sure, the person who kidnapped if he's working for Malcolm would have no problem killing him.

Just as he's trying to block out those thoughts, Oliver sees the door open as a man enters. In a black combat suit, the man has full balaclava over his head with the left side orange and the right is black. A sword is attached to his back with a handgun on his right hip.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"You can call me Deathstroke. I've been instructed to get information out of you, now I don't really want to hurt you kid but I will if I have to" the man replied.

"Looks like you're going to" Oliver replied, failing to push his fear down.

"I can see your fear from here" Deathstroke said, pulling out his sword.

"I guess I can't bribe you?" Oliver asked, with no humor to his tone.

"Once I get a contact I don't go back on my word" Deathstroke said.

"Why is Malcolm Merlyn even having me interrogated?" Oliver asked, hoping to stall for as long as possible.

"Because he wants to be sure Robert told you nothing and after his Enforcer brought you here, he now knows you do" Deathstroke said.

Not being able to talk since Deathstroke runs his sword against, Oliver's chest drawing blood but not enough to kill. Oliver screams out in pain, as the mercenary makes eight more cuts all along his upper body. Oliver tries to control his breathing with little success, as Deathstroke walks over and grabs a bull whip off a wall.

Moving behind Oliver, Deathstroke brings the whip down onto Oliver's back causing him to scream out in agony as a burning pain spreads through out. Again and again, Oliver feels the strip of leather cutting into his flesh with accurate precision.

After a few minutes, Deathstroke finally stops with coming back around to face him.

"Are you ready to talk?" Deathstroke asked.

"You'll have to kill me first" Oliver replied, with a full on glare.

"You won't die until you talk and I will keep you alive for years, if I have to. No one holds out on me, forever" Deathstroke said, in a growl.

"How long have they?" Oliver asked, unable to help himself.

"A week" Deathstroke replied.

Oliver just smirks in response because he's already willing himself to hold out longer, mostly to just tick this guy off. Also is tapping into an iron strong willpower he never knew he had.

Deathstroke dropping the whip, pulls out his sword once more. He slices from Oliver's left shoulder down to his chest, as Oliver grunts in pain. The blade is brought from his right hip across his stomach, which follows just below another cut as Deathsroke applies a little more pressure.

Oliver just continues to scream out with hoping somehow the agonizing pain will stop. It never does even when an hour later, he passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

Two weeks later, in the back of an unnamed restaurant.

Nyssa in casual cloths is sitting at a small table, right beside the exit door while waiting. After a week of searching in the shadows with interrogating members of the local criminal underworld to the Queen security force, she figured out that Oliver is no longer even in Starling City.

Never really liked men all that much, which comes from Ras a Ghul having her mother killed on the day of her birth, to not provide any emotional connection. However, through her travels Nyssa's learned that not all of men are the same. Like the doctor who tried to save Talia but could not.

For Oliver, she is surprised that she actually has feelings for him. Does not know the extent of them but just know she has them. When Oliver nearly killed that man, knows that partially is why because of them both being similar in having darkness in their souls.

Which has seen how over the course of exploring that usually people in relationships of people who are polar opposites it ends in a messy break up. Has even seen where it's frequent abuse or murder.

Nyssa is brought out of her thoughts, as she notices a woman approach. Shado's Asian with being dressed in gray pants and a black tank top. There's a red Chinese dragon on her back left shoulder plus long, following black hair.

"Hello, Nyssa" Shado said.

"It's good to see you" Nyssa replied, a light smile.

"You do realize by contacting me, your father will find out and you will be put back into the League for life" Shado said, a light pleading tone to her voice.

"I know" Nyssa replied.

A nod "Why did you call?" Shado asked.

"Oliver Queen" Nyssa replied.

"The news reporter I saw when I arrived at the airport are saying he disappeared after his father's death" Shado said.

"No, he was kidnapped. I know he's not in Starling anymore. The only lead I have is he was taken by Deathstroke to somewhere towards China" Nyssa replied.

"Why is he important to you?" Shado asked.

Nyssa just meets her gaze, with a rare softness to her eyes. Shado having known Nyssa long enough instantly understands the unspoken answer.

"I will see what I can do" Shado replied.

"I'm coming with you" Nyssa said.

"I know" Shado said, a grin.

Nyssa and Shado both get to their feet, then head out the nearby exit. This is already feeling like old times for them.

* * *

At the Queen Mansion

Moira is in the sitting room, waiting on Malcolm and to see if she can gain any information on Oliver. Because she knows that even after Oliver talks, Malcolm will still keep ahold of her son in order to keep her in line. A better hold then threatening Thea, although he's done that as well.

After the funereal Malcolm explained to her everything that Robert was involved in on Tempest's plans to rebuild The Glades.

For Robert shooting himself, Moira hasn't even stepped foot into the study since. Has just been hiding out in her room when not in meeting with QC's board or Malcolm. All through knowing Oliver is still alive, has allowed her to keep going better than if they were both dead.

Because she has a purpose to get her son back alive and figure out some way to take down the monster responsible for his captivity and who drove Robert to his own grave. Of course the official news report is Oliver ran away on the family yacht to somewhere unknown after the death of his father. Moira briefly thinks about her daughter and knows Thea's never even really been anywhere close to the grounds after Robert's death and Oliver's disappearance. However, she's kept the truth of Oliver's kidnapping from even Thea for her protection.

Ever since the funereal, Thea has unofficially moved in with Laurel Lance despite any protests of hers. Secretly, Moira is not concerned about Thea living with Laurel since they are like sisters and if Thea's better not anywhere near the Queen Mansion then Moira can be happy with that.

"Hello Moira" Malcolm's voice, comes from the doorway.

"Is my son still alive?" Moira asked, turning around.

"Yes and has refused to give up the information" Malcolm replied.

"Such a shame" Moira replied, with a smirk. If Oliver, surprisingly is willing to fight, despite causing pain to himself well more to ruin Malcolm's plans is fine with her.

"Of course, if he doesn't give up any information soon, I'm going to have him killed. Thea's life is sufficient enough to me" Malcolm said, in a cold voice.

"If I even try and tell the press or any of the SCPD?" Moira asked.

"You will be buried alongside your husband and for the SCPD, no one will help. They are on the payroll of the various criminals in The Glades" Malcolm replied.

Moira just nods, hiding her fear as Malcolm turns and leaves the room.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**For Slade I decided that since I'm changing things up I wanted to use more of Slade being a mercenary from the comics and I'm not really focusing on the betrayal thing between Oliver and him. I've got Malcolm for that.**

**I wanted to give some focus on Nyssa and her background in this, plus her feelings when it comes to Oliver on why Nyssa would possibly begin a relationship with Oliver on making it believable.**

**With Shado being a League of Assassins member, I needed a person to be Nyssa's contact and a friend. Due to the changes I'm doing I picked Shado for those reasons and to be a familiar face.**

**In addition to the Moira scene, I did have one for Thea that I tried to write up but it just wasn't working so I ditched it. Moira is much more firmly under Malcolm's control and less evil, compared to some of my other stories like Sins of The Past.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**So I had some free time today and decided to update this.**

**Arrow season 5 is back and well to keep things simple, I actually enjoyed the episode. The show is off to a better start then the season 4 episodes. It remains to be seen if it stays that way and hopefully the show will.**

**Fair warning there's a couple of time jumps in this chapter.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A month later during mid-November, in the cell

Chained up to the wall, Oliver is glancing up through the holes in the roof to see the sun rising in the morning. His hair was trimmed into a buzz cut to prevent lice and now has a full beard.

For the past month, he's been tortured nearly every day. They have tried everything from a sword, electric generator, waterboarding, and a few others he's probably forget. All to break him but failing every time.

Broken down physically to the point of nearly begging for death only is not going to give them the satisfaction. Through, one good thing, if Oliver could call it that, is earning Deathstroke respect, due to surviving being tortured this long. Even got his real name of Slade Wilson a former ASIS member, until a mission gone wrong got most of his family killed by Al-Queda.

During his time being tortured, has made it extremely clear that no recuse is coming. All alone, he's really began to think over his life and just how much time wasted. Even his idea for building a club, was just selfish and especially all the partying done before that.

So much more he could have done with his life and all of it so far has been for nothing. Oliver knows, the only way to keep living is to leave the rich boy persona behind and embrace the side, who nearly drowned the paparazzi guy in a pond.

Moving his hands, Oliver can feel a little movement inside the clamps binding his wrists to the wall and realizes he can get out, easily. It's going to hurt which Oliver let's out a grim smile at that, because he's lived through worse.

Turning his right arm at the correct angle, Oliver violently jerks with letting out a yell as his should dislocates than does the same to dislocate his left shoulder.

Barely managing to slip both his hands out, Oliver stands up before slamming his shoulders into the concrete wall, to painfully pop them back into place. Which just getting done, Oliver turns to see the door open as a man in a tattered T-shirt and cargo pants with a Ak-47 walks in.

Running towards his target, and as the man raises up his weapon, Oliver tackles the thug to the dirt floor. Grabbing his opponent's knife, Oliver shoves it into the man's heart killing him.

Getting up, Oliver picks up the fallen Ak-47 then glancing up to see another guy rush in, he lets off a burst of fire. Some of the bullets hit him in the leg and stomach area, sending the man to the floor.

Walking over, to the man who is holding his bleeding wounds Oliver levels the sights on his head.

"Please, don't. Please have some mercy" the man begs.

"You had me tortured" Oliver said, pulling the trigger.

A bullet goes into the man's head, just as Oliver lowers the gun. He's always been a killer inside and just never really embraced it until now. Feeling a gun barrel pressed to his head, Oliver freezes and begins planning on how to get out.

Dropping the weapon, Oliver rapidly turns around delivering a punch into the man's face. The mercenary kicks Oliver backwards then when going to shoot, a wooden arrow enters into his back, dropping him lifelessly to the dirt ground.

Oliver sighs in relief upon noticing Shado just beyond the door way. She's got an arrow filled quiver on her back and a long bow in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"Shado. I'm a friend of Nyssa's and we need to get moving" she replied.

"Alright. Lead the way but first" Oliver said trailing off while crouching down, to remove a dead man's sleeveless, emerald hoodie.

Oliver moves outside as he begins running and tries to keep up with Shado, as they escape into the forest.

* * *

A cave on the island

Oliver and Shado walk in as Oliver looks around seeing some holes in the ceiling allowing the sun light to enter. Over near an area is a cot made out of straw with a fire pit to cook animals, he notes.

Seeing Shado walk on over to the cot, he removes shirt with visibly freezing for a moment upon looking at his scars. Brushing that off, Oliver pulls the hoodie over his body then makes his way over to where Shado is sitting.

"Ok, I want answers" Oliver said, sitting down from across her.

"I don't think you're in a position to get any" Shado replied.

"I've spent the past month getting tortured by mercenaries so you could easily be one of them, despite telling me your Nyssa's friend. If you are then answer my questions" Oliver said, his eyes hard.

"You don't even have any clue who your girlfriend really is. Nyssa was a member of the League of Assassins and had to trade her freedom to get you back" Shado said.

"That would explain a lot" Oliver replied, somewhat in light shock. Through probably less he would be before being kidnapped, considering recent experiences.

"We were in China when we got separated from men after us and I woke up here. I escaped and waited a few days to track their movements until I found you" Shado explained.

"This island? Where are we exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Lian Yu. It's mandarin for Purgatory and we are in the middle of the North China Seas" Shado replied.

"They are not going to stop hunting us until we are dead" Oliver said.

"The man who leads them is Deathstroke and been turned into a super solider by a serum known as Mirakuru. It enhances all of his physical abilities but does not heal limbs" Shado said.

"How do you know this?" Oliver asked.

"Slade Wilson is responsible for killing my father" Shado said, then after a moment "Why did they kidnap you?"

"It has to do with my father. It's better you don't know" Oliver replied.

"I'm going to train you in combat and archery to further help keep us alive. Once you are skilled enough, we will go after whatever craft they have and take it to get off" Shado said.

"That easy?" Oliver asked, a light grin.

"In theory. I never promised we are going to succeed" Shado replied.

Nodding "I guess we better get to work on training" Oliver said.

Eyeing him curiously "I'm surprised you're not complaining given your past?" Shado asked.

"That boy died the moment his own father killed himself. I've been tortured for the past month and I've already killed two guys. I'm not sure what you think is left" Oliver replied, sarcastically.

Shado just nods, understanding the rash mistake she made.

"What's first?" Oliver asked.

"I teach you how to make arrows" Shado replied.

* * *

6 months later on the island

In the forests, Oliver with a quiver full of arrows on his back and a long bow slung over, is making his way over a log and approaches a trap hidden in the leaves.

Crouching down, Oliver inspects the trap to tell whatever animal was in there managed to break out. Not good, Oliver notes since they are running low on food.

Hearing movement, Oliver unslinging his bow with notching an arrow turns around, to see a mercenary some feet up ahead. Letting lose it goes into his left shoulder sending him to the ground.

Getting to his feet, Oliver raises up his bow ready to fight off the squad. As two more men come from the same direction, Oliver fires a few arrows. One goes directly into the second man's head and the other into the third man's chest.

Glancing over to his side to see a man, with an AK-47 Oliver rolls out of the way as the fourth man begins shooting. Running away as the bullets follow behind Oliver rapidly climbs up a tree. Leaping off a branch Oliver let's lose an arrow which cuts a rope holding a massive trunk several feet above the man.

Looking up the man screams as the trunk falls crushing him to death, due to the weight. Landing on his feet Oliver sees two men coming out and having a hostage.

Not even bothering to notch an arrow, Oliver just grins knowing that these men have made a mistake since they have Shado has hostage. Which they have no idea, Shado is just patiently buying her time for an opening and probably gave up on purpose for those exact reasons.

"Either you give up or she dies" the fifth man threatens, pressing a gun barrel into her side.

"Yeah good luck with that" Oliver replied, smirking.

Shado elbows the sixth man in his stomach before rapidly placing the fifth in a choke hold and breaking his neck.

As the sixth man pulls out a knife only Shado rapidly disarms him when he goes for her head and puts the knife directly into his chest. The thug staggers back for a moment, then falls to the ground lifeless.

Suddenly a shot rings out and Shado gets hit in her lower body area, with immediately falls to the ground. Oliver ignoring everything else, runs over and falls to his knees right beside Shado, who clutching her bleeding wound.

Pressing his right hand, Oliver tries to apply pressure as Shado begins to shiver.

"Hold on, I'll get you back to the cave" Oliver said.

"No, I'll never make it" Shado said.

Oliver can't even speak as Shado lets out her finale breath and he removes his hand. For the second time in his life seen a person he cares about dies and did nothing to stop it. Oliver feels like breaking down in grieve for Shado's death and Robert's that he's still not properly grieved for but doesn't. Pushing those emotions aside, Oliver knows that if he didn't even break down due to his own father then he for sure doesn't deserve to for Shado.

Getting to his feet Oliver flips the hood up then hearing movement, notches an arrow with seeing Deathstroke emerge past some trees and bushes.

"You always keep losing people, kid" Slade said.

"You killed her?" Oliver asked.

"I did" Slade replied.

"I'm going to kill you for it" Oliver angrily growls.

"You can try" Slade said.

Oliver fires the arrow which Slade catches along with deflecting the other six. Letting lose another one, that slices a rope holding up a log but Deathstroke rolls out of the way as it crashes to the ground.

Firing off an arrow, that goes into Slade's left leg but he just keeps walking towards Oliver not even fazed. Oliver fires off two more arrows which both enter Slade's chest, but only causes him to stagger back for an instant.

Pulling out his sword, Slade swings at Oliver who blocks it then responds with a kick to Deathstroke's face. For the next few minutes they brutally fight and blocking each other's strikes with bow and sword at extremely rapid rate.

Which in Oliver's case he's no longer struggling, but a dangerous weapon from months of harsh training under Shado.

However, it's hardly enough, as Slade cuts Oliver's right leg then his chest with kicking his legs out from underneath him sending Oliver to the ground. Knows there is only one arrow left, Oliver takes out of his pocket a flash bang grenade with pulling the pin.

Dropping it, Oliver rolls over with very quickly getting to his feet and starts running just as the grenade goes off sending Oliver crashing into the dirt and leaves.

Getting up, Oliver makes his way over to Slade who's on the ground and holding his ears due to the painful ringing. The Mirakuru in his system is making it even worse, Oliver realizes pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

For a second, Oliver debates not killing him but glancing down at his hand covered in the blood of his friend, he shoves the arrow into Slade's right eye who falls to the ground apparently lifeless.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Oliver turns around and much to his shock sees Nyssa in her gear but has the hood and vile down, as she's crouched near Shado.

Making his way over, Oliver makes sure that his footsteps are not fast enough to be considered dangerous so to prevent Nyssa from accidently killing him. After all he knows what can happen if your snuck up on and have the combat training to take down members of the elite special forces.

Stopping Oliver sees Nyssa, with a tear running down her face and visible emotions in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said, emotion in his voice.

"Thank you" Nyssa replied, a sadness to her tone.

Looking over, Oliver sees four men standing there in suits and weapons similar to what the Dark Archer used. Grabbing an arrow out of Nyssa's quiver, Oliver steps back.

"We need to move" Oliver said, ready for the first sign of movement.

"It's fine" Nyssa said, climbing to her feet "They are with me."

"The League of Assassins" Oliver replied, in realization.

Meeting his eyes "Yes and I'm sorry for this" Nyssa said.

"Sorry for what?" Oliver asked, confused.

Nyssa stabs a dart into his neck which Oliver resists the tranquilizer for a moment before the serum takes effect and slips into unconscious.

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyable**

**Poor Oliver, he just can't catch a break and his transformation in this chapter was fun to write.**

**Despite only having some months of League training, which is just a higher skill level then what Oliver learned in the show on Lian Yu just based on Malcolm and Sara, Oliver is able to beat Deathstroke. However, it's not the same thing as Thea beating him in 3x14 and here's why.**

**First Oliver is much older then Thea was and second held his own but ended up losing. It was Oliver's thinking of using a grenade rather then beating Slade on skill alone.**

**Now I thought of keeping Shado alive but it just didn't work out like I wanted it to so she dies yet again.**

**One thing I wanted to so was keep some things the same, like Shado training Oliver but just have it in a different context. Which Oliver and Shado never began a romantic relationship.**

**Until next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**It's been way to long on this story. The good news is I've got this all planned out.**

**Don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A loud gasp escapes from his lips as Oliver bolts up awake, on a bed.

He begins to take in his surroundings of inside of room that looks to be in an old style mansion by the brown stone walls and the red fabric curtains in front of an open window.

Noticing that he's in a brown long sleeve shirt, instead of his ragged hoodie and his hair and beard washed making them cleaner, Oliver climbs to his feet.

Suddenly the door opens as, Nyssa enters wearing normal cloths of a dark colored tank top and pants.

"Where am I?" Oliver asked.

"You will find out soon enough" Nyssa replied.

"About Shado, I'm sorry I couldn't save her" Oliver said.

"You've already apologized once" Nyssa said.

"It will never be enough" Oliver replied, his voice pain and guilt filled.

"I need to warn you" Nyssa said, only to be interrupted.

Meeting her eyes "I know. You gave your freedom to have me rescued" Oliver said.

"If the problem is only so simple. My father having heard of your skills acquired from Lian Yu wants to make you an offer" Nyssa replied.

"Great" Oliver said, not having much else to add "I know I probably have no right to ask this but what happened to cause you to leave?"

A few seconds pass "Talia and me became assassins at the age of 16. Four months before I met you, we went on a mission to stop a mystical cult led by Baron Reiter. Only Talia became infected with the evil power from Reiter and asked me to kill her. I did it in a way that I hoped being close enough to death would force the magic out of my sister" Nyssa replied, raw pain coming through despite her best efforts.

"Talia died anyway, despite trying to save her" Oliver said, the realization hitting.

"Yes. I had enough of the killing and losing the only family I had so I left. Shado helped me set up a false persona" Nyssa replied.

Oliver nods, when the door opens again they both turn to see a member of the League standing there, waiting. Oliver silently follows the guard out of the room and down a hall way.

* * *

The heavy double, wooden doors open by one members of the League on each side as Oliver is lead into a massive room.

Hearing the doors closed Oliver looks up ahead to see a man is standing by a pit filled with bubbling, emerald liquid. The man is dressed in a green and gold robe with a full head of dark hair and a beard. A sword is at his left hip.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I, am Ras a Ghul, head of the demon" the man introduced himself.

"I thought as much. Just where am I and what do you want from me?" Oliver asked.

"As in answer for your first question we are at Nanda Parbat, in the middle east. For your second question, I want you to become one of us" Ras A Ghul said.

"I figured as much. Shado on the island explained to me why the League of Assassins has been around for centuries. I don't really care, I just want to return to Starling City" Oliver replied.

"You are assuming you have a choice in this matter, Mr. Queen. You have a skill set and a ruthlessness as a warrior that I want" Ras said, his voice perfectly calm despite the threat.

"I'm not doing it" Oliver replied, having no trace of fear. Not after everything Slade Wilson and his mercenaries did.

"If you don't I'll have Nyssa killed" Ras said.

"Your own daughter? You go anywhere near her and I'll kill you with my own two hands" Oliver said, in a low growl.

"Your threats are a waste of time, boy. This pit behind me contains water that has kept me alive for centauries" Ras replied.

Oliver just gives the near immortal man, a glare with calculating his options. He could tell Ras about Malcolm's plan but is not taking the chance, that Malcolm is working for Ras a Ghul.

The fact, of Ras threating to kill Nyssa is what's making Oliver consider this offer, just to keep her alive. From the little information, Oliver gained from Shado about the League of Assassins, he knows it's not a completely evil group of terrorists.

Or at least that's what it sounded like anyway because reality and what Shado believed might be two different things. After a moment, Oliver comes to a choice.

"I will work for you" Oliver said.

"You made a wise choice. I will let you go back to your chambers" Ras replied.

Turning around Oliver walks out.

* * *

Entering back into the room, Oliver sees Nyssa at the window who turns around and walks over to him.

"I'm going to become an assassin. I didn't have much of a choice" Oliver said.

"That's how my father is. I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Nyssa replied.

Meeting her gaze "It's not your fault. You did what you could and if it wasn't for that, I'd still probably be trapped on Lian Yu or dead" Oliver said, in a comforting voice.

"So why did you get kidnapped anyway?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver sighs as memories resurface then glances back up. He's going to tell Nyssa everything because it's only fair after she told him about Talia and besides he's probably going to need the help.

"My father, informed me about Tempest, an organization that Malcolm Merlyn and him formed to try and fix The Glades" Oliver said.

"Malcolm Merlyn? He was my father's horseman for two years, before Ras a Ghul released him years ago" Nyssa said.

Eyes widening in realization "The Dark Archer, is not a separate person but Malcolm, himself" Oliver said.

"Al Sa-Her, the name I gave him means The Magician and deceiving people was something he was always fond of" Nyssa said.

"They had blackmailed various criminals into doing various things, like giving a donation of money to a charity group. Unlimitedly, Malcolm decided nothing was working and so is planning on leveling The Glades using an earthquake machine" Oliver replied, disgusted.

"I would not recommend telling my father, since he's used the belief in the past of sometimes the village needs to be burned down in order to save it. For Malcolm we will stop this Undertaking" Nyssa said.

"I never really got the chance to say this before my disappearance but I'm starting to develop feelings for you. I know we never really had a relationship before Lian Yu but I would like to" Oliver said.

"I would like to see where this goes as well" Nyssa replied.

Oliver leans over with slowly capturing her lips, as Nyssa begins to return it. After a moment, Oliver breaks off.

"Why did you stop?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't want to rush this" Oliver said, memories of his playboy past resurfacing.

"I'm not some woman who needs to be courted, nor am I bound by such rules of the outside world" Nyssa said, giving a sly but sexual grin "Besides with your past you should be quite good Oliver and if you're not able to take control I can."

A smile grazing his lips, Oliver passionately kisses Nyssa again with gripping the bottom of her shirt. Nyssa begins trailing down Oliver's throat, as he removes Nyssa's top with throwing it aside and she does the same for him.

Nyssa wraps her arms around, Oliver who is kissing down her body as they fall back onto the bed becoming lost in each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that**

**So we learn why Talia is dead and Nyssa ended up leaving the League of Assassins for a time.**

**Happy New Year by the way.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**The typical disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Next morning in a private court yard

Oliver in a pair of pants and T-shirt, is holding two sticks while sparing with Nyssa dressed in similar cloths, with her hair tied back.

Nyssa blocking a strike from Oliver, goes to attack but is met with another block and ducks a swing at her head, that otherwise would have nearly taken her out of the fight.

They spar with blocking blows and delivering strikes to various parts to each other's body at a rapid rate. Spinning around Oliver kicks Nyssa in her chest with swinging at her throat but Nyssa blocks in enough time.

"You've improved" Nyssa said.

"I had a good teacher" Oliver replied.

"Shado could be one" Nyssa said.

"I was referring to you as well" Oliver said.

"My daughter should be, since I trained her" Ras a Ghul said, walking from underneath an arch way.

"What do you want from us?" Oliver asked.

"Normally recruits would be put through a lengthy training process of around eight months before being sent out for their first assignment. Since you have already spent time learning on Lian Yu, Mr. Queen you are receiving your first task" Ras replied.

"Which is?" Nyssa asked.

"There is a man in New York named Simon Stagg who has his company dumb massive amounts of chemical waste into various lakes, rivers and oceans. It's lead to the deaths of various people and wildlife" Ras replied.

"And to the rest of the world all of it is legal" Oliver said.

"It always is" Nyssa replied.

"You leave on the plane in an hour, your gear is onboard. Make sure Mr. Stagg does not live to see another day" Ras said, before leaving.

* * *

The main office of Merlyn Global

Malcolm is sitting at his desk, when the double doors open and Frank Chen walks into the room worry all over his face.

"I don't have good news" Frank said

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"I just got news that Oliver Queen killed Deathstroke and has apparently left Lian Yu, through my remaining men on the island say Queen was taken" Frank replied.

"By who?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know. My men were murdered before they give me any more information" Frank said.

"Let's not panic" Malcolm said.

"If he comes back with knowledge of The Undertaking it could prove dangerous" Frank said, obviously fearful.

"If he does my Enforcer will be sent to handle Oliver. Just go and take some time to calm down" Malcolm said.

"But… Queen killed Deathstroke" Frank said.

"The Dark Archer is better" Malcolm replied smirking.

Frank just nods through not convinced and still afraid but leaves the room. After a moment, Malcolm, climbs to his feet with heading over to the window and gazes out at Starling.

He is hoping to recruit Oliver into Tempest. Especially if he had the ability to take down Deathstroke and will prove to become an even bigger help then Robert.

Will share his secret of being his own Enforcer with Oliver to further help train him as Oliver can help keep certain members on The List under control, since some still have purposes to full fill. Malcolm just hopes Oliver is not stubborn and naive like Robert was. Because then he will deal with the Queen Heir as well, despite any feelings of care.

* * *

Later during the night in the business district of New York

On the roof of a building, Simon Stagg is wearing a black business suit with a grey hair as he's surrounded by four body guards makes his way towards a waiting helicopter.

Suddenly a zipline arrow sticks into the roof as Nyssa in her suit and Oliver in a League suit with the hood up, glide down using their bows.

Two of the men begin rushing Stagg towards the helicopter just as the other two pull out their hand guns.

Notching an arrow, Oliver lets it lose straight into the chest of helicopter pilot eliminating a chance for takeoff.

As the first two bodyguards begin firing at the assassins, Nyssa fires two arrows one after another and they both enter each of the men's chest dropping them to the ground.

Stagg reaches the helicopter, just as a black arrow hits one of the doors then the three men turn around to see Oliver walking forward.

"Drop him" Stagg yells in fear.

Rapidly Oliver let's lose an arrow which hits the third guard in his head and fires off another arrow that pierces the fourth guard's left kneecap.

"Please no. Just please, I'll pay you want ever you want" Stagg said with his hands raised and fear filled.

"Money can't save you from us" Nyssa said, approaching.

Wordlessly Oliver fires an arrow right into Simon Stagg's heart, dropping him to the ground lifeless.

Lowering his recurve bow, Oliver grimaces as a feeling of guilt washes over him. Sure, he's killed before but it's quite different doing it on somebody else's orders and the person not even being a threat to him or his family. Through Simon Stagg was a monster that destroyed people's lives, for the sole purpose of making a profit.

"We need to get moving" Nyssa said.

"Ok" Oliver replied.

They both walk over to the roof's edge and Oliver fires another zipline arrow into a building below which they use to disappear into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**So here with another chapter. The only thing I will say is this is when the story begins to pick up some speed as we move into the third act so to speak.**

**Thanks everybody to those who review, favorite or follow this story.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Four years later in late October, 2012 during mid-morning

A private hospital room

Oliver is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with boots. Next to him is Nyssa in her usual causal clothes a simple blue blouse with a black jacket and pants.

Standing there, Oliver gazes out at the city, as his mind flashes back.

**Flashback: One week ago, a hotel room in Europe**

_Oliver zips up a duffle bag containing his gear, as Nyssa is back in the bathroom getting ready since it's time to leave. Their recent mission here was to eliminate Noah and Felicity Smoak, who were and a father and daughter pair of criminal hackers who sold their services to the highest bidder._ _They even hacked into government databases leaking information about agents in the FBI, CIA among others to criminal organizations._

_The bathroom door opens, as Nyssa walks out using a towel to dry off her hair before tossing the towel onto the bed._

_"_ _You know if I joined you, we could have saved on the water" Oliver said, lightly grin._

_"_ _Maybe not beloved, considering we would have probably taken awhile" Nyssa said with a smile._

_Suddenly a knock on the door, causes Nyssa to unsheathe a small knife while making her way to the door and after a glance at Oliver who nods, she opens it to find her father standing there in his normal attire, only a black overcoat instead of his typical cape._

_"_ _Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Ras asked._

_"_ _Come in" Nyssa said keeping her voice a restrained flat tone._

_Ras enters as Nyssa closes the door behind them then goes over to stand beside Oliver._

_"_ _We got assignment our completed but I'm guessing that's not why you're here" Oliver said._

_"_ _I'm here to inform you both you have a new mission in Starling City" Ras said._

_"_ _I'm going home" Oliver said, shocked._

_"_ _What's the mission?" Nyssa asked._

_"_ _To prevent Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking and eliminate the man responsible for it's creation" Ras replied._

_"_ _Wait, you always known?" Oliver asked, surprised._

_"_ _Not always. Years ago, I had many questions and very little answers. So I began having certain members investigate Starling to determine just what The Magician has been doing since I released him" Ras said._

_"_ _I'm guessing a task that was not easy" Nyssa said._

_"_ _No, especially considering The Magician has connections to HIVE and Damien Darhk. It took me time, but I was able to determine just what this Undertaking is" Ras said._

_"_ _How long have you known?" Oliver asked._

_"_ _That does not matter" Ras replied._

_Glaring "How long have you known? Because I could have been going home a long time ago to put an end to this" Oliver said._

_"_ _Like I said it does not matter. What matters is now" Ras said, meeting the younger man's gaze._

_"_ _How do you wish us to precede?" Nyssa asked._

_"_ _I've trained Oliver to be my horseman, so however he wishes to precede is for him to decide. However, insure everyone connected to Tempest is dead" Ras said_

_"_ _If I reveal myself to be alive?" Oliver asked._

_"_ _Does not matter. You died disappeared once and can easily happen again. You will not receive any help from the rest of the League, so you will be on your own" Ras replied._

_"_ _I'm curious if you want us to go after Merlyn because he did not ask for permission for this Undertaking instead of the innocent lives that are going to be lost?" Nyssa asked._

_"_ _Malcolm Merlyn did not ask permission" Ras replied._

_"_ _This is why you're as evil as the men who claim you want to protect the world from" Nyssa said, in disgust._

_"_ _Know your place and don't question me on my reasons, like your mother did" Ras said._

_Ras turns and exits the room, leaving Oliver and Nyssa alone in their thoughts._

_"_ _There's no way I can return home and somebody not recognize me. Whether a person with a cellphone or my family, I'm bound to be discovered. I would rather it be on my terms" Oliver said glancing at his partner._

_"_ _How much of your new self are you going to reveal to your family?" Nyssa asked._

_"_ _Just that I've matured from the person they remember" Oliver said._

**Present**

Glancing over "Has any details changed from where you've been for the past years, beloved?" Nyssa asked, just to be prepared for any changes.

"No. Whatever happened to me is so traumatic I refuse to even talk about where I've been" Oliver said then bitterly adds "Which is not even something I have to lie about."

"No we do not" Nyssa said, in agreement.

Suddenly the news catches their attention as they both turn to look up at the TV, as newscaster is detailing the return of playboy Oliver Queen from five years after he disappeared following his father's death and rumors of a mysterious woman with him.

Grabbing the remote from the nightstand Oliver shuts the TV off.

* * *

At the CRNI

Laurel and her best friend, Jonna are making their way through the busy office area.

"So it looks after weeks of work, Judge Grell decided to let Adam Hunt go? Despite the man being involved in fraud and multiple accounts of murder" Jonna said, upset.

"Because Judge Grell is on Adam Hunt's payroll so yea it makes sense he's going to throw the entire case" Laurel said "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up, no matter how long it takes."

"If we don't Adam Hunt is going to want us both dead or we might get lucky and the legal aid office will just got bankrupt instead" Jonna said before walking off.

Pulling out her ringing cell phone, Laurel answers it while heading to her desk.

"He's alive" Thea said, sounding like she's crying.

"Who is?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Ollie. My brother's alive and at the hospital" Thea replied.

Laurel stops dead, in her tracks and feeling like she can't breathe. Completely stunned that Oliver could even be alive after all this time. Still needs to be there for Thea, who's like her little sister and Oliver has always been a friend even before they were dating.

"Where are you?" Laurel asked.

"At school" Thea replied.

"I'll be right there and come to pick you up, in about thirty minutes assuming traffic isn't bad" Laurel said.

"Ok, see you soon" Thea said, then hangs up.

Laurel places her phone back in her right pant's pocket with letting out a sigh. Grabbing her handbag, Laurel begins heading for the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, in the hospital hallway

Laurel, Thea and Tommy, walk up to the room where just beyond the window glass is Oliver with another woman.

"Can I have just a second?" Dr. Lamb asked, approaching them.

"Can't your report wait?" Tommy asked.

"No… it can't I'm afraid" Dr. Lamb said, with a grimace.

Frowning "What's wrong with him?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver's got twenty percent scar tissue on his body, second degree burns on his back and twelve fractures never properly healed" Dr. Lamb said.

"What happened to him?" Thea asked, worried.

"He wouldn't say" Dr. Lamb replied.

"All right, well thanks" Tommy said.

"I've got a few gunshot victims a couple of floors down coming out of surgery. Anything else?" Dr. Lamb asked.

"No, we are fine" Tommy said.

Dr. Lamb just nods before walking off.

"Well… I guess we better" Thea said, still not quite believing this is even real.

"Yeah" Laurel said, in a similar tone.

Opening the door, they step into the room to see Oliver turning around from the window and walking over. Thea crying runs up to embrace her brother in a hug, holding onto him like he would disappear any second. Oliver holds onto her as well and realizes after a moment his eyes are wet as well, something he's long since thought was no longer even possible.

"I've missed you Ollie" Thea said, breaking off the hug but still grinning.

"I've missed you as well Speedy" Oliver said, happy to see his sister once more.

"Hello" Laurel said, wiping away her own tears of joy.

Oliver just turns to see Laurel who just embraces him in a hug which he returns for a few moments before they spilt.

"Laurel… it's good to see you again. I've missed you" Oliver said.

"Hey buddy. You certainly took longer than my dad after mom died" Tommy said, a lightly rough edge.

"Sorry" Oliver said grimacing.

"Yea well I'm not a young kid but at least send me a text message next time. I'm glad you're alive through" Tommy said honestly, as any traces of anger fade.

Glancing over "Nyssa, right?" Thea said upon recognizing the woman.

"Yes, you are correct" Nyssa replied, standing over by the window.

"You've been with my brother for these past years?" Thea asked.

"I have been but I won't give you any more information then you already have" Nyssa said.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Laurel asked.

"Yes. Dr. Lamb already had me sign the papers so we can leave if we want to" Oliver replied.

"Just to let you know, the Queen Mansion is" Thea begins but immediately stops upon realizing just what she nearly reveled.

"It's ok. I already know. Where are you staying at now? Oliver asked.

"I've moved in with Laurel permanently after it happened" Thea said.

"Before we go there, I need to go see her" Oliver said.

"Sure thing. Which we don't exactly have a limo service" Laurel said, slightly jokingly.

"That's fine" Oliver said.

"We can take one of the back exits to avoid the paparazzi crew" Nyssa said.

* * *

The Starling cemetery

Oliver is walking along the rows of stones before coming upon one and stopping with crouching down to read:

_Moira Queen_

_1964 – 2009_

_Loved wife and mother_

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the funereal. I'm sorry I couldn't save you either. Dad told me everything and I'm going save this city from the mistakes you both made. I'm not going to pretend you were the best mother because we both know you never were. I just… wish our last conversation wasn't us fighting" Oliver said, as his voice filled with pain and guilt "Most of I'll always love you."

A few minutes pass, as Oliver upon hearing Thea approach gets to his feet to see his sister.

"I know mom would have liked to see you come home again" Thea said, a sad tone.

"I saw the news report years ago, that she was dead but the details of her death were covered up. What really happened?" Oliver asked, already having an idea.

"It was a break in by some robber and she got killed. Only the robber never took anything. Laurel told me that means the man was probably intending to kill her" Thea said.

"She's not wrong" Oliver said. Which he has an idea of who probably sent the hitman in.

"Nobody wanted to buy the Queen Mansion so I just let it fall into ruins. I ended up as the sole heir until we legally bring you back" Thea said.

"Who is running Queen Consolidated?" Oliver asked.

"Walter Steel, dad's old friend until I'm ready to take it over, if I ever do at all" Thea said.

"One more question. Please tell me Laurel's not cooking?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"We are just picking up pizza from Papp's down the street" Thea said.

"Thank god" Oliver said.

"Your welcome, Ollie. I made it clear I didn't want you to die of stomach problems after just returning home" Thea said.

Oliver just laughs in joy as Thea joins in, as they head back to the car.

* * *

Later at Laurel's apartment

At the round table in the kitchen, Oliver, Nyssa, Thea, Laurel and Tommy are all sitting around it eating.

"This is good pizza" Thea said, while taking a bite.

"So, Tommy what exactly have you been doing? Oliver asked.

"I actually work for my dad now" Tommy said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah after you went missing I kind of decided that maybe you were right and it was time to grow up" Tommy said.

"I'm happy for the two of you" Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked, although having a suspicion.

"Tommy and you in a relationship" Oliver replied.

Eyes widening "How did you know?" Thea asked.

"The signs are quite obvious if you know what to look for, Thea" Nyssa replied.

"Right" Thea said, still lightly surprised.

"Where are you two staying?" Thea asked.

"I still have my old apartment" Nyssa replied.

"You know I bet Quentin is going to love having you back alive" Tommy said with a smile.

"Well he doesn't have much reason to worry since I'm not the same, playboy who left" Oliver said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now Oliver returns home and I went through a few different options of them escaping and even one tied into Hong Kong but decided against those for various reasons.**

**Which Ras is a evil dirt bag for sure but one that considers himself to be right. Some of the most dangerous kind.**

**Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Three hours later at Nyssa's apartment

In the training room, Oliver is beating a wooden training dummy to death with a pair of bamboo Eskrima sticks. Upon hearing Nyssa enter the room Oliver stops as she walks over.

Momentarily, Nyssa smiles upon remembering that last time they were in this room. A few peaceful moments in their life and at how much Oliver has changed since then.

"You seem to be stressed, more than usual beloved" Nyssa said.

Turning to face her "It's just seeing my family again, I'm not sure if I can do this. Every moment I spend with them is just one more reminder we will have to leave once our mission ends. After that I'll probably never see them again. I should have just took my chances without revealing I'm alive" Oliver replied pain filled.

"We will have to leave eventually, but until then enjoy the time spent with them. If I could see my sister again for even just a few more moments with Talia I would but that will never happen" Nyssa said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied, some of the anguish fading.

"And when the time comes to leave them once more we shall deal with the problems that brings then" Nyssa said.

"Together" Oliver replied.

"Always" Nyssa said.

"I'm reminded why I love you" Oliver said.

"Love you" Nyssa said.

Briefly Oliver kisses Nyssa but after a moment they break apart.

"Sparing?" Oliver asked.

"If you think you can beat me" Nyssa said, with a smile upon taking the Eskrima sticks from his hands.

"I've done it before" Oliver said, lightly smiling.

"Who's to say I just wasn't letting you win?" Nyssa replied, with smirk.

Grabbing another set of sticks from a nearby rack, Oliver follows Nyssa a short distance off. In moments, both are attacking and blocking each other, with a skill level only gained through years of experience.

* * *

The following morning at the top floor of Queen Consolidated

Entering the CEO's office, Oliver sees Walter at his desk talking on a phone upon noticing him. After Oliver walks over and sits down in one of the chairs, Walter ends the conversation upon saying he will call them back.

"Hello Oliver. It's good to see you alive" Walter said.

"Yea I'm still getting used to it, if I ever" Oliver said.

"They bring you back to life legally at the courthouse this morning?" Walter asked.

"No, I just requested they sent the lawyer to me" Oliver replied.

"Good. So, considering your alive the board and me both are curious in your interest in this company" Walter said.

"I have no real interest in even being CEO" Oliver replied.

"That's basically what I told them. Despite what your parents would have done, I will never force you into this job" Walter replied.

"For the sake of our conversation if I did take over, would you want to stay on?" Oliver asked.

"I have grown to enjoy doing this job. As you know I was your father's friend, so I owe this to him as well and even more to the people of Starling. I would hate to see what would happen if this company fell" Walter said.

"Yea I have a little understanding about my father when it comes to debts" Oliver said grimly.

"If you ever need anything, I'll be here" Walter said.

"Understand and I'll let you get back to running this place" Oliver said before getting up.

Exiting the office, Oliver makes his way down the hallway and upon reaching the elevator, the doors open to reveal an African American in a black business suit.

"You going down?" the man asked.

"The parking level" Oliver replied, getting inside.

"It's been awhile" the man said.

"Yes, it has. Hello John" Oliver replied. Which John Diggle is one of his only friends from his time away, since they first met during his third year.

"Oliver" Diggle said, in kind.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Amanda Waller sent me" Diggle replied.

"You here to give me the heads up or planning on following me around?" Oliver asked.

"Both. Waller wanted to know what a high operative from the League of Assassins is doing in Starling" Diggle said.

Eyeing him curiously "You volunteered?" Oliver replied.

"Nyssa and you saved Lyla and my lives back in Afghanistan. That's a debt I don't forget. So yes, I volunteered" Diggle said.

"I'll tell you what we are doing but I'm going to need a favor from you. Actually, probably from Amanda Waller as well" Oliver replied.

"Ok" Diggle said.

"Alright, I'll explain everything on the way" Oliver said.

Having the reached the bottom the elevator doors open as Oliver and Diggle walk out.

* * *

Later at an old campaign office

"Who does this belong to?" Diggle asked.

"It used to belong to an Alderman Sebastian Blood, but a year ago Blood went out of the country and lost any use for it" Oliver replied darkly.

"This doesn't exactly look like the typical place for a League bunker" Diggle said.

Moving over to a wall panel, Oliver presses against it causing a section of the wall to slide away revealing an elevator. They both climb inside then the elevator goes downward and the doors open once more as Oliver and Diggle walk out.

Installed in an organized way throughout are white reflectors as a central lighting grid. There are separate areas for training, designing equipment, medical along with a small bathroom. Various equipment is stored in metal and glass storage containers.

In the center of the room is a table with three computer screens and a single key board.

"This is not bad" Diggle said.

"Hello Mr. Diggle. What are you doing here?" Nyssa said, approaching them.

"ARGUS noticed we were in Starling and he volunteered" Oliver explained.

Nyssa just nods.

Oliver walks up to the computers with pulling out his father's journal and setting it on the desk. Last night before going to the apartment, he made a quick trip to the Queen Mansion to recover the book just in case.

"This is the book you were telling me about?" Diggle asked.

"Yes but we've got bigger problems than those names" Oliver said.

"You planning on starting off with Merlyn or the members of Tempest?" Nyssa asked.

"The members of Tempest. Ever since my dad died I've spent time thinking about who the members could be and while it was extremely hard considering my dad meet with a lot of people, I might have a lead" Oliver replied.

"Who?" Nyssa asked.

"Frank Chen, the only other person dad would have felt safe explaining his concerns about Malcolm's new Undertaking. I doubt Walter would have been involved in this and while he considers dad to be his best friend, the feeling wasn't mutual" Oliver said.

"That's a pretty big stretch" Diggle said.

"It was" Oliver said typing a few keys to bring up various information on Frank Chen "Until I discovered Chen owns the company building the earthquake machine. And my dad mentioned somebody had sold him out."

"We could always just go ask Mr. Chen" Nyssa said.

"That's what I'm planning to do. First need to do a little recon to figure out the best time to ask" Oliver said.

* * *

Later that night

Two motorcycles pull up to the back of a fence, as Oliver and Nyssa in their suits both climb off.

Only Oliver is not wearing a typical League of Assassins suit but rather something completely different. A dark green jacket and pants with a hood sewn into the jacket, that's over his head. Black gloves are covering his hands, along with a green domino mask covering his eyes. Straps around both shoulders keep an arrow filled quiver on his back, and a metal Oneida Kestrel compound bow.

In his fourth year, Oliver had this suit created by the League armory and had it based off his appearance from his time spent on Lian Yu. Mostly to help create his own identity within the League.

Notching an arrow, Oliver glances over to see Nyssa drawing out her sword as they head inside by use of the back door.

* * *

A bedroom

Frank Chen is sleeping on his bed, when suddenly the door gets kicked in and he bolts up in fear upon seeing Oliver and Nyssa enter.

"What do you want?" Frank screams in fear.

"You to stop screaming" Nyssa said.

"Information on Tempest" Oliver growls.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Frank said, fear filled.

Oliver let's lose an arrow which hits the wall above Chen's head.

"Ok I get the idea. Yes I'm a member of Tempest" Frank replied.

"That's not good enough" Nyssa said walking over and moves her sword down the man's left leg, causing screams of agony.

"Stop! Just stop! What do you want to know?" Frank asked.

"Who are the other members?" Oliver asked.

"Jessica Danforth, and Simon Lacroix" Frank said.

"Thank you" Nyssa replied.

"What's going to happen to me?" Frank asked.

Nyssa in response puts the sword directly into his chest then pulls it out, as the man slums over dead.

The pair of assassins just silently leave the room, their mission accomplished.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyable.**

**Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**So I know it's been along while since I've updated this. Sorry for the delay.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

At The Bunker

Diggle is sitting at the computers, watching a live news report of Frank Chen carried out of his house into an ambulance. Glancing over to see Oliver and Nyssa walking forward, Diggle mutes it.

"That got to the police and the news very fast" Nyssa said, with her hood and face mask down.

"Yea the house maid found his body and called the cops" Diggle explained.

"No lecture?" Oliver asked, upon pulling his hood back and removing his mask.

"If this was me from when we first met I would but after doing ARGUS's dirty work, that changed things" Diggle said.

"We discovered who the other members of Tempest are" Oliver said, setting his bow down on a nearby table.

"Jessica Danforth and Simon Lacroix" Nyssa said.

"Simon Lacroix runs a local homeless shelter in The Glades and Jessica Danforth is involved with a few orphanages as well" Diggle said. After all he lives in Starling City when not doing missions.

"A lot of snake's act like their good people" Oliver said.

"I have been wondering about your father's book and that's a list of criminals as well. All the people on there are hurting this city" Diggle said.

"They are part of the disease. I'm going after the host" Oliver said.

"Yes, they were blackmailed but that doesn't mean their innocent" Diggle said.

"I never said they were. I just can't focus on them right now. I've got a mission to complete that if we don't the whole city suffers" Oliver said.

"Alright" Diggle replied, backing off.

"It's going to take us a while to do recon for all these people. Let's spilt them between us" Nyssa said.

"That will work" Oliver replied then glancing over to Dig "Once we get done, let's have ARGUS arrest them."

"My father will be displeased that we didn't eliminate all of Tempest ourselves" Nyssa said.

"I don't really care what your father wants. We've killed enough people who probably while deserved it, could have easily been left to the law to handle. If there's another way out then for a change, I'm going to take it" Oliver replied. A hidden pain and guilt for all the lives he's taken.

"Fair enough. After all there are fates worse than death" Nyssa said.

"I'll make the call" Diggle said.

* * *

Next morning at Merlyn Global

Oliver walks down the hallway, earlier he got a phone call from Malcolm saying they should meet. Despite Diggle officially being his bodyguard, Oliver left him in the car just from he knows Malcolm won't try and kill him in his own office. Too much risk involved.

Opening the door, Oliver walks inside to see Malcolm standing at his window before turning around. Closing the door, Oliver walks over to the desk not bothering to sit down.

"How much to do you know? Because I'm guessing Frank Chen's death last night was not a coincidence" Malcolm asked, his face blank.

"Did you kill my mother?" Oliver asked, angrily.

"Yes, I did. She was going to tell everybody about her role in the Undertaking and that couldn't be allowed" Malcolm said.

"That's all I wanted to know" Oliver replied.

"What I'm going to do is needed to save this city, to honor my wife. Give me a chance to explain why and I promise we will make Starling a better place" Malcolm said.

"I don't need to hear anything you have to say. Your insane and that's enough for me" Oliver replied.

"You seem pretty sure if that" Malcolm said.

"I've had five years to consider the betrayal that led to me being kidnapped and the events that led to my father killing himself. The only thing that I can describe you as, is insane. Good bye, Al Sa-Her" Oliver replied, before exiting the office.

Malcolm just frowns, since now Oliver must be killed to prevent any more interference in his plans. Because he has a strong suspicion Oliver knows literally everything about The Undertaking and Tempest. Based on Oliver's lack of interest about his plans and the murder of Frank Chen. Also, that Jessica Danforth and Simon Lacroix got arrested by ARGUS on the grounds of being terrorists last night as well. Also, that Oliver called him by his League name is very concerning and worrying because it means Ras knows.

A few minutes later, Tommy emerges from the storage closet near his father's office, still in shock. He needed a quick hiding spot after knowing Oliver would be exiting the office.

Because he had to wait until Oliver left and unknown to either of them, Tommy overheard their entire conversation. So much for just going to drop off a stock report, Tommy thinks bitterly.

He knew his dad was cold ever since returning from those two years after his mom died but never even considered Malcolm being cold enough to have a family friend murdered. Plus, his own brother in all but blood kidnapped.

Also, Oliver is up to something and possibly had something to do with Frank Chen's death, according to his father. Which considering Dr. Lamb's medical report Tommy's not going to discount the fact that possibly Oliver has killed people. Because he remembers their conversation from years ago, about that reporter, Oliver nearly drowned in the pond.

Right now, Tommy decides he's going to leave early and get his thoughts in order before confronting his best friend.

* * *

Early that night in the old campaign office

Oliver and Nyssa walking into the main office, hear footsteps causing them to turn around to see Tommy standing there.

"How did you find me?" Oliver asked.

"I had a friend I know do some techy stuff to find the GPS on your phone" Tommy replied.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"The truth. I heard dad and you earlier today at the office. I don't even recognize Malcolm anymore but what is going on with you?" Tommy asked.

Before Oliver can say anything, his cell phone dings causing him to check the text message. The picture he sees causes his blood to boil in rage and a sickening feeling to occur.

"Oliver what is it?" Nyssa asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Malcolm has Thea and Laurel" Oliver said.

"What?" Tommy exclaims in shock.

Glancing at him "You want answers Mr. Merlyn? Then you will get them but you have to keep silent" Nyssa said.

"I will" Tommy said, after all he's not going to betray his bother in all but blood.

Nyssa just nods with activating the control panel causing the wall to slide away to reveal the elevator.

"Whoa" Tommy said, in surprise.

"Keep moving" Oliver said walking into the elevator.

* * *

The Bunker

Oliver, Nyssa and Tommy get off the elevator and make their way over to the glass cases containing their suits.

"What is he doing down here?" Diggle asked.

"Mr. Merlyn is not down here by choice. Merlyn has taken hostages" Nyssa explained.

"I prefer Tommy, instead of comparing me to my father" Tommy said, a grim edge.

"Who was taken?" Diggle asked.

"Laurel and Thea" Oliver replied.

"Do we know where they are being held at?" Diggle asked.

"I was sent the location of the warehouse in the text message" Oliver replied.

"So what exactly are you guys? And Oliver, what exactly happened to you?" Tommy asked.

"I don't have time to explain" Oliver said, opening his case.

"You're going to kill him?" Tommy asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"That is what we do" Nyssa replied.

Tommy is uneasy because despite the possible objections they do not have the time for that right now. Since right now, Thea who he considers to be a sister and Laurel who he loves, is in danger from his father. If Tommy has to choose between his father living or his actual family, then Tommy will pick his family every time.

While years ago he over reacted to Oliver telling him about nearly killing Telman but that was more due to his alcohol consumption.

Looking directly at him "I'm going to bring them back, Tommy. I promise" Oliver said.

"My mom made me a promise of she would come home the night when she died. So, don't make promises you can't keep Oliver but I would prefer it if you all came out alive" Tommy said, his voice serious.

Oliver just nods before grabbing his suit, off the mannequin.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys**

**So another update and in record fast time. This chapter will be a short one.**

**I don't own anything in the Arrowverse which should be obvious by now.**

* * *

Four hours later at a warehouse

An zipline arrow goes through a skylight window then shortly behind is Oliver and Nyssa glide down with landing on their feet.

Both nocking an arrow on their individual bows, Oliver and Nyssa go into a nearby room where they hear muffled screams.

Rapidly Oliver places his arrow back in his quiver, with racing over to Laurel and Thea who are tied to chairs and have rags placed in their mouths. Taking the rags out, Oliver cuts the zip ties lose with a flechette.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked.

"It doesn't matter. Get out of here" Oliver said.

"The other nut job wants your head and he's still around waiting" Thea said, in partial shock.

"We know, now go" Nyssa orders.

Laurel and Thea decide to wisely get out of the room. Feeling movement behind, Oliver nocks an arrow as he turns around to see Malcolm in his full League of Assassins attire. Malcolm just calmly removes the hood and drops it to the ground, since he's always had problems breathing in that anyway.

Oliver and Nyssa both fire their arrow which Malcolm blocks with his sword then switches to his bow and let's lose an arrow of his own. The arrow goes into Oliver's left arm and another arrow pierces Nyssa's right side.

Running forward, Malcolm fires off two arrows at once, sending them both into Oliver and Nyssa's respective right shoulders. Rolling away from a kick, Oliver gives one of his own into Malcolm's chest but the former assassin pulls it out.

Pulling out both arrows with a few painful moans, Nyssa shoves Malcolm's arrows into the man's own back. Turning around Malcolm drawing his sword slashes Nyssa's stomach drawing blood with slicing Oliver's left arm before kicking him into the chairs, breaking them.

Grabbing ahold of the arrow in his left arm, Oliver pulls it out with a grunt of pain then removes the other one. Because all the training in the world will never truly stop pain or block it out, like a robot.

Meanwhile, Malcolm and Nyssa are engaged in a sword fight as blade moves against blade at an extremely fast speed. Until Malcolm side steps with slashing Nyssa in the back of her left leg and across Nyssa's back before elbowing the daughter of the demon, sending Nyssa to the floor.

Standing over her, Malcolm gets ready to deliver the killing blow when suddenly Oliver tackles him into the ground before choking him with his hands, enraged at the man trying to kill Nyssa.

Barely able to breath, Malcolm knees Oliver in the stomach then throws him off.

Getting to his feet, Oliver notices Malcolm despite having a difficult time breathing is getting up as well. Turning Oliver begins making his way across the room, to his bow when Malcolm throws three daggers into Oliver's back and one into the back of Oliver's right knee.

Letting out a scream of pain, Oliver drops to the floor with barely getting himself up and limping the rest of the way to his bow.

Just reaching the item, is when Malcolm delivers a solid punch to Oliver's face then hits Oliver in his stomach sending Oliver to the ground, once more.

"It's over, Oliver because you never can beat me and never will. You thought you could destroy my work. I'll send your bodies to Ras A Ghul as a warning to never try and shut me down" Malcolm said.

In a sudden burst of strength, Oliver sweep kicks Malcolm's legs out from underneath him, sending Malcolm to the ground before shoving an arrow into the Dark Archer's chest.

"How?" Malcolm gasps out.

Oliver doesn't bother with a response as Malcolm fights to breath but ultimately loses the battle. Oliver sees Nyssa getting up but slips into unconsciousness before he can say anything.

Pulling out a mini radio and putting it up to her mouth, "Diggle it's me. Get in here because I'm going to need help with Oliver" Nyssa said.

"Rodger" Diggle said then ended communications.

Nyssa choses to sit down herself to save energy until Diggle gets here since he's only a block out with the van. Only Nyssa hopes he does before the police show up since she has the feeling Laurel or Thea probably contacted somebody as quick as they could.

Glancing over at the dead body of Merlyn, Nyssa knows they should move him as well. Probably will be better off if they can stage his death on their own terms instead of the police finding a dead body in League gear, combined with the reports of Laurel and Thea being kidnapped by a mystery man.

Moving her gaze to the out cold body of Oliver, she knows what probably gave Oliver an added edge is just the amount of training and experience over the past five years. Experience from Lian Yu and taking down Deathstroke by luck, then the various locations for missions. Even has gone up against mystical users and survived. Then training from Shado and herself on top of four years of training directly from Ras, all helped make Oliver one of the most dangerous men on the planet.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Nyssa reaffirms her grip on the sword in her right hand, in case of needing use it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you thought.**

**So Malcolm is dead after the fight instead of where canon he usually keeps on living. I decided to change it up this time around.**

**Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys**

**So first I've reached a mile stone in my publishing works since I have now reached and gone over 100 reviews over on FF.Net with this story. *grins* This is my first ever story to have that happen. Just, wow!**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers who have kept reviewing to have that story reach this point. Thank you.**

**Also I decided that I would release this chapter earlier then I intended because of that.**

**Don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

Bedroom during an unknown time later

Groaning with wincing as the sunlight hits his eyes, Oliver slowly opens them to see a window over by his left and upon recognizing the view, knows he's in Nyssa's bedroom. Currently Oliver glances down to see he's only wearing a simple pair of gray sweatpants.

"How you feeling sleepy head?" Tommy asked, from over by the doorway.

"I've had worse. How long was I out?" Oliver asked.

"About twelve hours, give or take. I've never seen anybody take that much punishment and survive. Through considering your scars that shouldn't be surprising" Tommy said grimly.

"Where's Nyssa?" Oliver asked, deciding to avoid the last topic.

"She's off in another room, meditating. I never even believed that could actually work" Tommy said.

"Yea it is pretty effective" Oliver said.

"Do you need anything, like soup?" Tommy asked.

"A report on what has happened" Oliver replied, while sitting up with resting his back against the wall.

"You're sure you should do that?" Tommy asked, worried.

"I'll be fine" Oliver replied.

"Diggle, Nyssa and me helped you get out of there along with transporting my father's dead body in that van. We got you to the bunker and stitched up with Nyssa using something called Lazarus water to heal your more serve injures. Diggle and me ultimately moved you here. Nyssa treated her own wounds then said she was going to have some contacts from the League help with the body" Tommy said.

"What did they do with Malcolm?" Oliver asked.

"They changed him into a business suit then staged a car wreck about seven hours ago. Since then board members haven't stopped calling me, because everything goes to me" Tommy replied.

"I'm sorry about your father" Oliver said.

A light grimace of sorrow "I know. It's funny my dad turned out to be a monster but there's still a part of me, that misses him" Tommy replied.

"Do you know about the earthquake machines?" Oliver asked.

"Nyssa told me and once I leave here, I'm going to buy Frank Chen's company and have them shut down the projects and destroy the prototypes" Tommy said.

"Good. Alright so how much do you know?" Oliver asked.

"About what?" Tommy replied.

"Me and who I really am" Oliver said.

"Just that Nyssa and you were sent here to stop Malcolm's Undertaking as part of some group called the League of Assassins and my father was one apparently. Diggle told me that and said the rest I had to ask you. Your girlfriend hardly talked to me" Tommy said.

"She's like that" Oliver said, with a grin.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't exactly leave this League of Assassins" Tommy said.

"No… you don't" Oliver said.

"So you're going to have to leave after you get healed?" Tommy asked.

"Yes" Oliver said.

After a moment "You ever going to return home?" Tommy asked, with some sadness and dread.

"Unless I get another mission… no" Oliver replied.

"Right, well I'll keep all of this from Thea and Laurel even through it's going to kill me. Especially the leaving part" Tommy replied, grimly.

"Thank you" Oliver replied.

"I want to be there when you leave through" Tommy said.

"You can't. Ras will have you killed" Oliver said.

"A risk worth taking. I'm going to let Nyssa know your awake" Tommy said.

Oliver nods as Tommy walks out of the room and Oliver glances out at the window, lost in thought.

* * *

A week later in early November, nighttime at a private air filed just outside of Starling City

Two basic black cars are sitting out near the runway, waiting for the people on the plane to disembark. Tommy in his own car while Diggle is driving the other one, containing Oliver and Nyssa.

Oliver is reflecting over the past week since ending Malcolm Merlyn. Tommy when not dealing with Merlyn Global or spending time with Laurel, was always over at the apartment with him or at The Bunker when he was training to get back in fighting form.

They talked about everything, or atleast mostly everything that steered clear of his past five years. Through he did share his knowledge of all the various places around the world he's been.

Laurel and Thea came over to visit him as well and, even once healed up enough to walk without problems, took Thea to go see a movie. Of course the story they made up for Laurel and Thea was a motorcycle wreck.

Putting those affectionate memories aside, Oliver notices Ras coming into view from the car door window.

Glancing over "You ready?" Oliver asked.

"No but let's get this over with" Nyssa said, not ready to leave when she was just getting used to being here once more. Even developing friendships with Thea and Laurel.

Climbing out of the car, Oliver and Nyssa notice Diggle and Tommy doing the same as well.

"You've seemed to gain some unwanted weight if their presence is here" Ras said.

"They came to say goodbye. For reasons, I don't think your able to understand" Nyssa said.

"Very well. Say you're good byes then we will be on our way" Ras said, in almost a disgusted tone.

Oliver and Nyssa go to move but then turn back to face Ras.

"Actually, we are not leaving. We are done with the League of Assassins and you" Oliver said.

"Then I will end your lives" Ras said.

Moving forward Oliver throws a punch that Ras effortlessly blocks, as they engage in a brief fight but before Oliver can realize what's happened he's on the ground, with Ras pressing his boot against his throat.

Suddenly a helicopter sound is heard in the air with a spot light shining down on them, and two military jeeps with their headlights on, drive up. Within moments soldiers in black military gear repel down the helicopter and some get out of the jeeps, as they all have their assault rifles trained on Ras Al Ghul.

Calmly Ras removes his foot from Oliver's throat as the man gets to his feet.

"What is this?" Ras asked.

"You're under arrest" Amanda Waller said, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Do you really think you can hold me?" Ras asked.

"It's called the Supermax prison and, without any trial due to basically running a terrorist organization" Lyla said, stepping out of the same jeep.

"The League of Assassins is not a terrorist organization. Not that I expect it's something like you fools would even understand, since your government is run on the very corruption I order to be removed from this world" Ras said.

"Maybe the League was not a terrorist organization some several centuries ago but you've allowed the League of Assassins to become infected by the very evil you fight against" Nyssa said.

"How?" Ras asked in Oliver's direction.

"Oliver and I made a deal, and this is the favor he requested" Diggle replied.

"You can either come with us quietly or I can have these men kill you right now" Amanda said.

"I'll come quietly but I will escape" Ras said.

Glancing over towards Nyssa "What do you want us to do about Nanda Parbat?" Lyla asked.

"Whatever you wish" Nyssa replied.

Amanda inwardly is pleased at that because she's going to send in a few drone strikes. Not that she really cared one way or the other what Nyssa Al Ghul had to say on the matter.

"That is your birthright" Ras said angrily.

"Maybe it was once. But after Talia died and the years I've spent with Oliver where the only thing I wanted was to be done with the League, it no longer appeals to me. The circle must end" Nyssa said, full of conviction.

The men inject with tranquilizer Ras via syringe which renders him out cold in a matter of seconds. After wrapping his legs and arms in irons made out an experimental metal, that's supposedly unbreakable, the men drag Ras Al Ghul off into a jeep.

"I have to wonder Mr. Queen what are you planning on doing with your new-found freedom?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" Oliver replied.

"You can always work for me, voluntarily" Amanda said.

"That's one offer you can forget" Nyssa said.

Amanda just smirks before climbing back into the jeep. Lyla looks over towards her husband.

"You coming?" Lyla asked.

"I've considered this but tell Waller I resign. I'm done doing her dirty work in her own personal war" Diggle said, in partial disgust.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" Diggle replied.

Lyla just nods then climbs back into the jeep. Within minutes the jeeps drive off and the helicopter disappears, leaving only the wisp of cold wind blowing through the air, and noise of the cars running, since the headlights were still left on. The only people left in the private airfield is Oliver, Nyssa, Diggle and Tommy.

"You ready to head home?" Diggle asked.

"You still sticking around?" Oliver wondered.

"If you still want a bodyguard" Diggle replied.

"I think that will be just fine" Nyssa said.

"Well I'm going to head home. I've had enough excitement for one night" Tommy said.

"Actually, Diggle drop us back at the Bunker" Oliver said.

"You going to shut the place down?" Diggle asked.

"Not quite. More like an idea I had, since we actually pulled this off" Oliver said.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see" Oliver replied, smirking.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. As always let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys**

**So I decided I would update this finale chapter. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, favorite and followed this story since the beginning.**

**Don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics, which by now should be obvious.**

* * *

The parking garage of an office building

Adam Hunt surrounded by four body guards, approaches his limousine.

Without warning a green arrow, hits one of the bodyguard's in the chest sending him to the floor.

The other bodyguards turn around to see Oliver and Nyssa standing there in both of their suits with arrows notched. As the men go to draw their handguns, Oliver let's lose one arrow right into the second's man's left shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Nyssa fires her arrow into the chest of the third man and the finale man shoots off a couple of rounds but Oliver let's lose an arrow into his right kneecap, sending him to the ground.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city" Oliver said, nocking an arrow.

"What do you want?" Adam said, fearfully while taking a few steps backwards.

"You're going to transfer forty million dollars back into back account 114 and give a full confession to Laurel Lance at the CRNI, in the next two hours" Nyssa said.

"If I don't?" Adam asked.

"You've heard about Frank Chen? We will do the same" Oliver growls.

Adam Hunt just gulps, in understanding before Oliver let's lose an arrow into a limousine window, shattering it. As Adam turns back to see both the vigilantes are now gone.

* * *

Couple of hours later at the Bunker

Diggle is at the computers, looking off one of the screens that is showing the arrest of Adam Hunt. Turning Diggle sees Oliver approaching with his hood down and mask off but smiling. Nyssa is behind Oliver, as she is pulling her down and removing her lower face mask.

"So, did he listen?" Oliver asked, placing his bow on a nearby table.

"Adam Hunt didn't so I moved all the money into the account then gave it to the victims from that hacking device you left on his computer" Diggle said.

"How did he get arrested?" Nyssa asked.

"I sent Quentin and Laurel both copies of the Adam Hunt's bank accounts and private files showing various ties to the criminal underworld" Diggle said.

"Good" Oliver replied while opening his father's journal.

"I'm guessing this is what we are doing now? Spending our nights taking down the names in that book?" Diggle wondered.

"Not just them but anyone else who is out there hurting innocent people or escaping the law" Nyssa said, remembering how she went after Leo Muller all those years ago.

Glancing over "You fine with this?" Oliver asked.

"I joined ARGUS after Andy was murdered by Deadshot so I could get justice and like I said this city needs fixing. I'd probably just get bored being a bodyguard anyway" Diggle replied.

"Were glad you're staying around Diggle" Nyssa said.

Oliver nods as he crosses Adam Hunt's name out with a pen.

* * *

Next afternoon in the top floor office of Merlyn Global

Oliver enters to see Tommy working at a computer on his desk, who stops upon noticing his visitor.

"Is it lunch time already?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Laurel, Thea and Nyssa are already heading there" Oliver said.

"Right. Well I can easily finish up here for the time being" Tommy said while logging off his computer "I heard a guy in a green hood went after Adam Hunt last night?"

"Yes I did" Oliver replied.

"Hmm. Well looks like you were wrong all those years ago, when you said you weren't going to become a killer vigilante" Tommy said.

"I guess so. Is that going to be a problem between us?" Oliver asked.

"You being a vigilante? If it was even a few weeks ago, maybe then yes. But after my father, to everything else, while I wish you would have picked a different career choice I'm not going to turn you in to the SCPD. Just… the less I know about your night time hobby the better" Tommy said.

"Fair enough" Oliver replied.

"Just try to drop less bodies because the killing thing still bothers me. I know you have your reasons and sometimes it's unavoidable but just try" Tommy said, glancing over to his friend.

Meeting his gaze "No promises" Oliver said.

"I can live with that" Tommy replied "Now let's go eat."

* * *

Later at Big Belly Burger

Walking in, Oliver and Tommy see sitting over at a booth is Nyssa, Thea and Laurel. They make their way over and sit down, as Oliver slides in on one end by Nyssa and Tommy does the same on the opposite side with Laurel. Thea's sitting on the same bench with Laurel and Tommy.

"You get out of school today?" Oliver asked.

"I don't play much hooky but yea taking a day off" Thea said.

"Did you hear about those vigilantes taking down Adam Hunt?" Laurel asked, towards Oliver.

"We have heard about them" Nyssa said.

"They sound like a couple of nut jobs if you ask me. Taking the law into their own hands" Thea said.

"I don't know Speedy, they left Adam Hunt alive and sent the proof to dad and me. I think they might just me trying to help and they did save our lives" Laurel said.

"Yeah but what's stopping them from going even further and say killing an innocent person for littering" Thea said.

"Did you hear what they are calling this archer guy through?" Tommy asked.

"What did the news media come up with now?" Oliver replied.

"They don't have a name for the woman yet but they are calling this guy the Green Arrow" Laurel said.

"I kind of like it" Thea said.

"Merlyn Global has been extending some help to Central City to recover from the Particle Accelerator explosion caused by STAR Labs, a couple of weeks back. As a result, there's been a lot of these people with powers showing up and causing problems" Tommy said.

"Yeah there's a guy in a red suit, called The Flash who can move faster than a speeding bullet and he's been dealing with these metahumans" Laurel said.

"Sounds like the world's changing" Oliver said.

"I had a student move into my class just recently. Rose was telling me about a woman in National City calling herself Supergirl and can fly with lifting cars above her head and all this other stuff" Thea said.

"The world is a filled with the unexplainable" Nyssa said.

"All these heroes coming out of seems like everywhere. Maybe they should put together a league or something" Laurel said.

Unknown to any of them, Oliver and Nyssa share a brief glance. Since it's a possibility after all.

Just then a waitress comes up to their table and they place their order. Afterword's the conversation is discussing their various jobs, Thea's school activities, local politics and other stuff.

However, for the first time since being in Starling City, Oliver and Nyssa have a peace long since not felt because the threat of having to return to the League of Assassins is over.

* * *

Later, on the roof top of the old campaign office building

Oliver is sitting near the edge, while looking out at The Glades and the beautiful sky as the sun is shining. Also, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on his face. Hearing movement, Oliver can feel Nyssa approach and sitting down beside him.

"You told me when we first met all those years in that club you hoped I found what I was looking for" Oliver said.

"Have you?" Nyssa asked.

"I have. My mission to protect this city as the Green Arrow has given me the purpose I was lacking" Oliver said.

"In Nanda Parbat, after Talia died I didn't feel like I had a home. Now in Starling City, I think I have found my home and a family with yours" Nyssa said.

"You ever regret meeting me?" Oliver asked.

"The things that have happened since then? Yes, at times but I've never once regretted meeting you, beloved" Nyssa said.

"Love you" Oliver said.

"I love you to" Nyssa said.

Oliver and Nyssa share a kiss before breaking apart for air and turn to continue looking out at the city. Enjoying the moment of peace in their lives.

They don't know what the future is going to bring but for right now they are free from their past of Malcolm Merlyn and Ras Al Ghul. They may have started out on different roads but their lives have led them to a convergence of paths.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Until next time on another project.**


End file.
